Amor Prohibido
by Asami Aino
Summary: Ella era la ídola de todos; una mujer de sueños y ambiciones con una familia perfecta. Él era el típico hombre dependiente, el señor amo de todo. Son perfectos... o al menos lo aparentaban. Ambos lo tenían todo, absolutamente todo; pero no era precisamente lo que buscaban... ' ' ¿De qué me sirve tenerlo todo, si lo único que busco en esta vida y no lo tengo... eres tú? ' ' [S&D]
1. Prólogo

**Nota:** Antes de iniciar esta historia, les cuento que es la primera si ya se dan cuenta xD, se me ocurrió hoy mismo de hacer una historia así, espero que les sea de su agrado por ser la primera vez que escriba una historia- o mejor dicho fanfiction- como ésta. Algo que aclarar, soy nueva en esta experiencia de crear fanfictions, si la historia contiene algo inadecuado o algo por derechos de autor, -nosé- favor de decírmelo .

Otro detalle es que también iré subiendo capítulos cuando pueda ya que tengo que estudiar.

Espero su comprensión y paciencia :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de **Sailor Moon,** tanto los personajes como la serie le pertenecen a **Naoko Takeuchi.**

La idea original no me pertenece; es un fan-fiction de una novela turca.

* * *

 **AMOR PROHIBIDO**

 **Prólogo:**

 _Serena:_

Nunca olvidaré el día en que murió mi padre, Kenji Tsukino, fue una de las personas más importantes que tuve; al ser yo huérfana de madre, era mi mejor amigo y mi cómplice –por así decirlo-, me apoyaba en todo, me mimaba, me complacía absolutamente en todo. Eramos la típica familia feliz, una de las más poderosas de Japón, con miles de casas esparcidas por el maldito país y montones de dinero en los bolsillos. Hasta que, cuando yo apenas tenía 7 años, de un día a otro, él llegaba borracho a la casa, maldiciendo todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y lanzando botellas de whisky por el gran salón. Mi nana me contaba que eran asuntos de mayores, he de suponer que eran apuestas y más apuestas por más poder, creciendo su ambición; ya casi ni lo veía por su trabajo. A los 14 años, nos mudamos a Turquía. Mi madrastra –madre ante la sociedad-, Ikuko Tsukino –sí, conservó el apellido-, fue la culpable de su muerte, aunque ella siga negándolo hasta que se haga en cenizas, siempre la culparé por su muerte. Un día común, como cualquier otro, llegaba de la universidad en la limosina acompañada de mi padre. Cuando llegamos a la casa de campo, él bajó corriendo hacia la mansión, yo no sabía el por qué, 10 minutos después, veo al hombre que desgració mi vida dándose a la fuga, con una mirada de desesperación y angustia. Decidí entrar a la mansión, escondiéndome detrás de uno de los armarios del salón. Ocurrió uno de los peores momentos de mi vida; ver a mi padre morir de un paro cardiaco, delante de él estaba mi madrastra en shock. Resumen del cuento feliz: Kenji encontró a Ikuko con su amante, causándole un infarto.

 _Kenji Tsukino 27/05/13_

Alrededor, veo miles de lápidas, en especial la del costado, observo a un hombre mayor arrodillado delante de él, ya lo he visto por aquí en varias ocasiones. También observo un apellido que me trae un sinfín de recuerdos.

 _Serenity Shields 11/03/07_

Shields…

-Hola otra vez… -Interrumpe mis pensamientos el señor que estuvo delante de la lápida del costado. Lo saludo asintiendo con la cabeza-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Me pregunta el señor Armando Shields.

-Yo… estoy aquí porque se cumplen 3 años de la muerte de mi padre, como verá…- Le respondo. De repente siento una presión en el pecho, y lágrimas amenazándome con salir, hasta que sale la típica traicionera, rompiendo en llanto.

Armando se da cuenta y va a consolarme. Es verdad que aún no supero la muerte de mi padre, y en estos momentos necesito a alguien que me consuele…

También sé que hoy no dormiré en paz recordando aquel muchacho de hace años con el mismo apellido... Shields…


	2. La Propuesta

**_Hola a todos! Hoy, el mismo día en que publiqué el prólogo, también dejaré el capítulo 1, para endulzarlos un poco xD, apenas lo he terminado de escribir y ya quiero compartirlo con ustedes, dejen sus reviews! Los contestaré en los próximos capítulos._**

 ** _Sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Serena:_

 _Un mes después_

Armando y yo nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, a pesar de las edades, creo que es una ventaja tener un compañero con tremenda edad -54- por las experiencias de la vida que debe de haber vivido. Después de visitar una vez cada dos semanas a mi padre difunto, íbamos a tomar una taza de café y él me hablaba de su vida –qué cursi, losé- ; me contó que era viudo, su esposa era Serenity Shields –de ahí la visita a su lápida-, se dedica a la administración de una de las empresas más importantes del país –su propia empresa- . Tiene una ''familia de ensueño''; vive con sus dos hijos: Rei y Samuel; su sobrino adoptivo –no me llegó a decir su nombre- y sus empleados tal como una familia rica debe tener.

Mina, mi hermana mayor, llegó a Turquía después de graduarse de la Universidad de Harvard, en Estados Unidos, y vaya sorpresa con quién se comprometió… Yaten Kou, el hijo del viejo verde que hace imposible la vida de mi madrastra, en parte debería alegrarme, pero él siempre se las ingenia para ensuciar nuestro apellido; inventa historias como: ''Madre e hija Tsukino, top 1 de caza fortunas del país''. En fin, la boda de Mina será en unos días, supuestamente ella no quiere perder el tiempo estando soltera. Con la fortuna que tiene la familia, será la boda del año, tal como lo quiere Ikuko.

Termino de arreglarme para reunirme con Armando, bajo las escaleras y voy al gran salón, encontrándome con Ikuko y Mina leyendo la revista ''Moda Turca 2016'' –cómo no…-.

-Creo que este vestido es ideal, no… éste se ve bonito, ¡No! ¡Éste es el ideal! Aunque… los colores no combinan- Mina y sus benditos gustos… parece mi hermana menor envés de ser la mayor- ¡Hola Serena! Acompáñame a ver la revista, aún no me decido por el vestido para la boda… ¿Qué opinas de éstos? –Pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa… conozco esa sonrisa.

-Solo elige un vestido y ya, no es para tanto- Me arrepiento de haber respondido eso, tengo mucha prisa por salir y mi gesto de ''me da igual'' dará lugar a un largo reproche semi discurso de…

Ikuko… –Serena, no seas así, tu hermana tiene que tener el vestido ideal para la boda de la historia, todo Turquía tiene que conocer sobre la futura señora Tsukino de Kou, saldremos en las revistas, ¡Imagínate! Hasta en la portada del periódico principal ''Mina Tsukino y su boda del año'' Aunque… pensándolo bien, tú también deberías casarte, con un hombre dueño de grandes fortunas, mansiones y…-

-Ikuko –Interrumpo sus malévolos planes, mientras observo que Mina se va a al jardín- Si no te importa, tengo prisa por salir. Sinceramente, no tengo tiempo para ver vestiditos de compromisos, así que…-

-Serena, solo quiero que sepas que este compromiso es muy importante para la familia, Mina se consiguió a un buen muchacho con una gran fortuna, es más, Yaten es hijo de Sabio Kou, ambas sabemos que él es dueño de una gran empresa, y este compromiso es un fastidio para él ya que sabe que nuestras fortunas se juntarán, siendo la parte de él la más prometedora…-Estallaré enfrente de ella si sigue con sus fantasías y ambición por el dinero- solo espero que lo comprendas, ahora te puedes ir…- Por fin, soy libre…- Querida, apropósito, dile a Saori y a Ken que preparen el salón para la visita de Armando Shields.-

¿Qué?

-Armando Shields… ¿vendrá?- Su sonrisa se intensifica.

Me confundo, se supone que me reuniría con Armando en el cementerio…

-Sí, querida. Somos grandes compañeros de negocios, aunque esta inesperada visita sí que me sorprende… Él no suele visitar a nadie, solo pasa sus días en el trabajo y su hogar –Si tan solo supieras…, Ikuko- Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, últimamente lo he visto nervioso e inquieto. Creo que por fin llegará el momento en que pida mi mano en compromiso, era tiempo que ya se olvidara de su etapa de viudo…- Esta mujer que tengo al frente es la viva imagen del demonio.

Armando Shields como padrastro… Armando Shields como esposo de Ikuko Tsukino… Armando Shields y su fortuna en los bolsillos de esa zo...

¿Será buena idea? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus hijos al saber ésto? Sinceramente, aprecio a Armando, y no creo que sea nada bueno que caiga en las redes de la bruja que tengo como madrastra…

Aunque… creo que ya lo hizo.

No puedo evitar recordar con rabia el momento en que mi padre, antes de morir, la vio con…

Escucho el sonido del timbre –Ah, creo que ya llegó. Serena, no creo que te quieras quedar a ver el espectáculo, ¿O sí? Será un momento memorable…-Juro que dentro de unos segundos saltará hasta el techo de la emoción que tiene dentro, y a mí se me saldrán los ojos- Pasa, Armando…-

-Buenos días, Ikuko, buenos días… Serena…- Veo en su mirada... ¿Nerviosismo?

-Hola Armando, te escuché muy feliz en el teléfono, me imagino que esta visita se debe a algo muy importante…- Armando Shields, agregado a la lista de víctimas de Ikuko Tsukino. 5...4…

-En realidad, sí, bueno, no sé… esta visita… se debe a una propuesta que te tengo… Bueno, no le daré más vueltas. Iré al grano…-

3…2…

-Adelante Armando, te escucho-.

1…

-Ikuko Tsukino, te propongo que tu hija Serena… se case conmigo…-

* * *

 ** _Armando pidiéndole matrimonio a Serena? Yo tampoco me lo creí cuando se me vino por la mente, veremos qué pasará en el capítulo 2, Serena aceptará a Armando? Cómo reaccionará Ikuko? Y por qué Serena se pone tan nerviosa con el apellido Shields? Nos vemos!_**


	3. Darien Shields

_**Hola a todos! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :D**_

 _ **Si se dieron cuenta, agregué como protagonista a Rei –no es la principal, pero si dará un papel MUY importante aquí- También cambié el título porque el anterior era largo y dejaba de qué desear, así que lo renombre con dos pequeñas pero significativas palabras que definen toda la historia.**_

 _ **En este capítulo conoceremos un poco de Darien, para que sepan algo de la importancia de este personaje en la historia.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el segundo capítulo!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Un día antes

 _Darien:_

Mi vida es un asco, todos en la facultad –y en todo Turquía- piensan que soy el típico niño rico que le regalan el auto de último modelo cada día, pero no me conocen, no saben lo equivocados que están.

Nací en Japón y soy huérfano de padre y madre, Armando Shields me acogió a su familia como su sobrino; era un gran amigo de mi padre –según me ha contado-, y al recibir la trágica noticia, se hizo responsable de mí, teniendo yo apenas 8 años. Luego de los documentos necesarios, llegamos al famoso país de Turquía, en Estambul, cuando tenía 16 años.

Le tengo un gran aprecio porque, –aparte de los lujos insignificantes-, prácticamente me salvó; no sé qué sería de mí si no lo hubiera conocido.

Me fue difícil crecer –aparte de la adolescencia-; no era un muchacho normal como todos, pero en la familia, fui una persona feliz.

En fin, vivo en la mansión Shields, con Armando –tío-; dos enanos que son como mis hermanos, Rei y Sammy; la señorita Setsuna –es como nuestra ama de casa-, y miles de empleados que son como parte de la familia.

Llego de la facultad y me dirijo a la cocina para ver el porqué de la ausencia de la comida en el comedor. Escucho voces de los empleados y me escondo detrás de la puerta para espiar –como todo curioso que soy-.

Primero, es la voz de Molly -La señorita Setsuna está encerrada en su habitación, por eso no pude hacer la limpieza; me refiero a que entré, pero me fui… La escuché llorar.

Posteriormente, la voz de Luna –Qué extraño… la señorita Setsuna no suele llorar.

-Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado…- Dice Lita.

-Déjense de chismosear y pónganse a trabajar- contesta Artemis con un tono autoritario.

-Viejo, no te hagas el digno, tú también sientes curiosidad ¿Acaso no ves lo que sucede en la mansión? La señora Ikuko vendrá, y no es una buena señal.

-Además, Setsuna se habrá ofendido por algo; la muy orgullosa actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, se pavonea como un pavo real.

La señorita Setsuna… ¿llorar? No creo que sea cierto, a estas personas les ha afectado encerrarse en la mansión las 22 horas al día –solo salen a realizar las compras-.

La conozco muy bien; me cuidó en la mayoría de mi vida, y nunca he escuchado o visto que llorara –al menos hasta ahora-. Además, las personas de 50 para arriba casi nunca lloran… o eso creo.

Basta de juegos, decido entrar, entonces me choco con Molly –Disculpe joven Darien- y se retira.

-¿De qué se habla por aquí?- Pregunto. Veamos si dicen la verdad.

-De la receta de ciruelas, está rica, pruébela- Me responde el señor Artemis, dejo pasar su mentira solo por ser un viejo chocho.

-¿Vieron a mi tío, el artista? Pregunto de nuevo. En la mañana lo he estado buscando, y ahora que he vuelto, quiero platicar con él.

-Como todo un artista que es, seguro que está en el Atelier.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Entro sigilosamente al taller, veo que está trabajando en un retrato de madera. En ella veo la silueta de… ¿Una mujer? Sospecho que es Rei, pero no lo es; esa chica de la silueta tiene un suave hondeado cabello, y una mirada… profunda… que me trae muchos recuerdos…

-¿Por qué estaba cerrada la puerta? No tienes nada que esconder.– Le pregunto con una mueca graciosa.

-Yo no tengo nada que esconderte, y lo sabes. Solo es… una situación especial. Ven, siéntate, quiero contarte algo.- Después de sentarnos, prosigue -¿Recuerdas a Mina? Se casará dentro de poco, y dijiste que te la sacaste de la cabeza.

Mina, Mina, Mina. Por supuesto que me la saqué de la cabeza, solo fue una aventura, que no se compara en nada con la relación que tuve después…

Que me marcó profundamente…

-Claro que sí, tío. Solo fue algo pasajero. –No sé a qué pretende llegar con todo esto.

-Bueno, sucede que… Mina y tú… se convertirán en parientes – ¿Có… cómo?- ¿Sabes? He decidido casarme…-

Armando Shields… ¿Ca… casarse?

Me río como un loco, es la mejor broma que me han dicho en toda mi vida. Busco con desesperación las cámaras ocultas antes de que tomen un mal ángulo de mí.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Darien.- Me calmo un poco, pero no aguanto la risa- Me casaré… con Serena Tsukino.-

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno, bueno… Darien da indicios de conocer a cierta rubia. Será la chica que no puede dejar de recordar? Darien cómo reaccionará al saber que es verdad que Armando se casará? Setsuna qué pinta en ésto?**_

 _ **Sé que los capítulos están quedando cortos -aparte del word- , pero les aseguro que los próximos se irán alargando cada vez más! Y como verán, la historia se está poniendo cada vez más interesante...**_

 _ **Gracias a los que comentaron en los capítulos anteriores!**_

 _ **Mirel Moon (usuario)**_

 _ **E Yssareyes48 (al parecer visitante), que por cierto te responderé: Gracias por los saludos! Claro que continuaré la historia, y me alegro que muestres interés a ésta! Un saludo enorme! :D**_

 _ **Los invito a seguir comentando (les responderé en el siguiente cap.) y a estar pendientes de las actualizaciones, siguiendo la historia, entonces les saldrán notificaciones de nuevos capítulos y más! Nos vemos!**_


	4. La Decisión y Los Riesgos

_**Hola a todos! Hoy un nuevo día, y hoy un nuevo capítulo! (Ya es Julio… y me hago más vieja D: ) Lamento mucho la demora, no pude actualizar por los estudios, pero probablemente, mañana suba el capítulo 4 en modo de consuelo.**_

 _ **Sin más, los dejo con el tercero!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 _Darien:_

-¿Sabes? He decidido casarme…-

Armando Shields… ¿Ca…casarse?

Me río como un loco, es la mejor broma que me han dicho en toda mi vida. Busco con desesperación las cámaras ocultas antes de que tomen un mal ángulo de mí.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Darien.- Me calmo un poco, pero no aguanto la risa- Me casaré… con Serena Tsukino.-

'Me casaré… con Serena Tsukino' Esas palabras que salieron de la boca vieja de mi tío retumban miles de veces en mi cabeza. Aún no logro procesarlas…

¡¿Se… Sere… Serena?!

Debo estar soñando… no puede ser verdad… aquella chica rubia de ojos celestes cautivo, sus hermosos labios carnosos… y su cuerpo de diosa… ¡¿se casará con mi tío?! Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma… Hace años que no la veo desde aquel momento que nos separamos… no puedo olvidarla, y tampoco sé nada desde ella…

Ambos éramos polos opuestos… a la vez iguales…

Fuego y pasión…

Mis pensamientos están desordenados… Estoy demasiado confundido. –Necesito un trago urgentemente…-

Me muero por saber qué estará haciendo, si sigue pensando en mí, en lo que tuvimos hace años… La última vez que la vi fue hace 4 años, fuera de Estambul.

Quedo en shock, aún no supero nuestro rompimiento, nuestra historia, nuestro todo.

No… no me dejaré engañar… yo caí en sus redes… ella se largó sin más, y me dejó solo en aquel departamento, dejándome a mí deshecho en miles de pedazos, y yo como un tonto esperanzado a que volviera, me pasé en vela día y noche…

No… No quiero recordar ese cruel momento…

Pero… vuelvo a la realidad… ¿Qué diablos? ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Cómo es posible…? ¡¿Por qué Serena se casaría con mi tío?! ¡Le dobla la bendita edad! Además… ¡Serena vive al otro lado del continente!

O al menos me dijo eso en la nota, que se mudó a Japón…

La cuestión es… ¿Armando cómo conoció a Serena? Mientras yo salía con Serena, Armando ni nadie de mi familia sabían la existencia de aquel torbellino rubio… ¿Acaso volvió a Turquía?

La verdad es que no creo que haya vuelto, si yo fuera ella, nunca volvería a pisar el país por todo el mal que me causó… Aunque sé que esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos…

Ahora todo tiene sentido, como no consiguió sacarme dinero de los bolsillos, buscó a una presa más grande.

Luego me ocuparé de ese caso sin resolver llamado Serena Tsukino…

-Serena… Tsukino…- Solo logro articular esas palabras…

-Sí, la señorita Setsuna lo adivinó justamente- Vaya… - Serena es una joven muy elegante y bella- Es difícil pasar por alto su cautivante belleza… la que me dejó cegado y embrujado… - Bueno, no quiero que se postergue, pero su madre aún no lo sabe… pienso decírselo mañana- ¿Serena tiene madre? ¡Si ella me dijo que era huérfana, y que sus padres murieron en un accidente a los 5 años! Dios, a la vez conozco y desconozco tanto sobre ella… sí que me engañó...-

-Bueno, y tardaste en decírmelo a mí…-

-Estaba buscando el momento más apropiado, como igual lo haré con Rei y Sammy…- Cierto… esos dos enanos… ¿cómo tomarán la noticia? -Pienso prepararlos antes de ir a decirle mi decisión a la madre de Serena… y bueno… también a ella- ¡¿Serena no sabe aún que Armando quiere pedirle su mano?! Esto es el colmo, aunque estoy a tiempo para desenmascararla, solo quiero dejar pasar un poco la situación… Pero, primero lo primero: Tengo que encontrarla.

-Tú también vas a empezar con lo mismo Darien…- Cierto… me olvidé de esa molestia…

-¿Y Samuel? ¿Cómo lo tomará? –Me preocupa mucho Sammy y cómo afrontará ésto…

-No creo que hayan problemas con él, la que me preocupa es Rei. La señorita Setsuna tratará de contarle todo con sumo cuidado para que se lo tome bien… Te agradecería mucho si la ayudaras con ese gran detalle-

-Por supuesto, te ayudaré- Rei es una chica muy delicada que se toma muy a pecho las cosas, será un gran reto tratar que se lo tome para bien… -Vaya… todas las cosas que suceden en esta mansión…-

-No hay de qué preocuparse, estoy convencido de que todo saldrá bien…-

-Bueno, si es así, te felicito, tío- Te ganaste un pase a víctimas de caza fortunas…

-Gracias, Darien-.

Mientras salimos del taller, le dedico una última mirada a ese retrato de madera que está a medias… Y mi atención se centra en esa profunda mirada… que se suaviza con unos delicados labios…

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Entro a la casa con mi tío, luego de la charla en el Atelier.

La verdad, aún no procesa mi cabeza la información que acaba de recibir… sin duda tengo que encontrar a Serena para que me aclare qué demonios está sucediendo aquí y qué carajos me he perdido…

-¿Dónde está Sammy, Papá?- La voz de Rei me sobresalta, detrás de ella está la señorita Setsuna, seguro que ya estalló la bomba.

-Me pareció verlo con Nicolás, estarán afuera…-

La sonrisa de Rei me aterra, no es una sonrisa normal de felicidad, es una que refleja angustia y temor…

-Prepararé su postre favorito, olerá tan delicioso que vendrá hasta aquí a devorarlo todo- Dispuesta a marcharse, se dirige a la puerta, hasta que se detiene enfrente mío –Tu ropa es horrible, Darien- Eso me sonó más a un cumplido que una ofensa.

-¿Habló con mi hija?- Le pregunta Armando a la señorita Setsuna, con una cara de angustia.

-Por supuesto, le conté-

-Y… ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo reaccionó?-

-Nada, señor…-

Decido interrumpir –Seguro que la noticia la afectó demasiado-.

Mi tío prosigue –Gracias por todo- le agradece con una sincera sonrisa a Setsuna, y se marcha hacia el segundo piso.

-Vaya… el amor cambia a la gente…- La tiento, pero me mira y se va sin más…

Voy al encuentro con mi tío –Creo que era mejor que se lo hubieses contado tú mismo…- le digo.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero la señorita Setsuna me quiso ayudar, y acepté- Me responde.

Decido hacer la pregunta del millón -¿Y qué pasa si Rei al final no quiere?- Necesito saberlo, si dice que el compromiso no se hará, no sufrirá las consecuencias de Serena…

-Nada, la función continuará…, se los comunicaré a todos en la cena-.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nadie habla?- Escucho el susurro de Sammy desde mi costado. –Además, Rei no tocó su comida…-

-Sí estoy comiendo…- Le responde Rei.

-Oye enana, si estás a dieta, deberías consultarlo con tu nutricionista; cuando te molestes, tu sangre no hervirá como de costumbre, por falta de hemoglobina…- La provoco con una mueca graciosa. Veamos si se le levanta el ánimo…

-Déjame en paz, Darien. No estoy haciendo ninguna dieta- Me espeta con rabia.

-Dejen de pelear como el perro y el gato, ahora, coman tranquilos- Interviene Armando.

-¡Él empieza, papá! ¡No para de molestarme!-

-¿Y por qué te enojas? Él siempre te molesta…- Adoro a este enano, siempre me da la razón.

-¡Pues ahora quiero que me deje en paz! ¡Estoy harta de que me moleste!- Ruge enfrente de todos y se va corriendo, no sin antes tirándome la servilleta en mi cara.

Veo a Setsuna pararse, dispuesta a ir tras ella, pero Armando la detiene.

-Déjela, siga comiendo, por favor- Le pide.

Veo a Nicolás recogiendo los platos, viéndome con un gesto de desprecio, está claro que vio el espectáculo. Solo le dedico una sonrisa malévola.

o-O-o

Después de unos minutos, voy a mi habitación, que es casi del tamaño de la mitad del salón.

Busco en mi cómoda, entre los cajones, una caja fuerte.

Cuando ya la encuentro, la abro, y entre los papeles arrugados, saco una foto…

De ella…

Me tiro sobre mi inmensa cama, y me dedico toda la noche en observar aquella foto… Que me trae muchos recuerdos…

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno, bueno, hasta aquí, el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado, (por si lo notaron, me quedó un poco más largo :D y no pude ponerme muy cursi en el POV de Darien :c ,no sabía bien qué escribir…) si es posible, mañana sábado, tal vez suba el capítulo 4.**_

 _ **Y bueno, seguimos con las respuestas de algunos comentarios:**_

 _ **-Guest 'Ay no porque? Esa historia es muy triste, la protagonista muere al final y nadie es feliz, y el protagonista no queda más que como un cobarde puff'**_

 _ **Para empezar, ya aclaré que es un fanfiction de la novela, no estoy escribiendo este fic con la idea de copiar, solo es mi fic de que como me hubiese gustado que fuera la historia, en segundo, también aclaré que en este fic cambiarán muchísimas cosas, que los que ya vieron la novela, sabrán las grandes diferencias que están surgiendo…, en tercero, nadie quiere un final triste, no? Pues no seas negativx! Les daré un final diferente… que por cierto ya lo tengo escrito en mi mente… xD**_

 _ **-Yssareyes48 : Morí con el raboverde xD, pues veremos qué trama Serena en los próximos capítulos, y también quedé como que tonta al escribir que Armando le dobla la edad a Serena, le da una cierta pizca de intriga y emoción –aunque suene muy raro-. Gracias por seguir comentando y saludos! :D**_

 _ **-Alondra Chiba: Muchas gracias Alondra! Disculpa por la demora, pero trataré como pueda en actualizar más seguido, (si los estudios me lo permiten…) xD Un saludo! :D**_

 _ **-Guest: Podrás ver que pronto surgirán más parejitas, no solo Serena y Darien, como se pudo apreciar en este capítulo. Y me alegro que te guste la pareja de Serena-Darien! :D Igual que yo :3 Un saludo!**_

 _ **Bueno, me despido, y no los dejaré mucho en la espera del cap. 4! Los invito a seguir comentando y que sigan la historia para que les salgan notificación sobre nuevos capítulos! Nos vemos!**_


	5. Enfrentamiento

_**Hola a todos! Disculpen por la demora, pero no pude actualizar porque estuve muy ocupada, y los próximos días serán así por exámenes finales…**_

 _ **Mil disculpas y, sin más, los dejo con el capítulo 4!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 _Serena:_

—Ikuko Tsukino, te propongo que tu hija Serena… se case conmigo…—

Ah ya… pensé que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Ikuko…

Espera…

¡¿Qué?!

¿Pero… qué? ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? ¿Por qué Armando… me pediría matrimonio?

¿Qué demonios? ¿Armando Shields… pidiéndome matrimonio?

¡Tengo apenas 21 años, y él 54!

Además ¡No estoy lista para tanto compromiso! Encima con un señor de alta edad que apenas lo conozco.

Me quedo en una especie de shock, no puedo hablar, ni moverme, ni hacer ningún gesto. Quiero salir corriendo y pensar que esto nunca sucedió.

Ya me imagino a su familia al enterarse sobre esto, se armaría un total escándalo. Ay Dios…

Debe ser una broma… Sí, eso debe ser… Tal vez Ikuko quiso verme la cara e ideó con Armando un plan, cómo no, esa vieja bruja… En unos segundos Armando dirá la verdad pidiéndole matrimonio a Ikuko.

De verdad es una broma… ¿Cierto?

Como si me leyera la mente, Armando repite —Ikuko, he decidido que Serena se case conmigo— Vaya forma de aclararme que esto es verdad… — Me tomó mucho tiempo pensarlo… pero ya me decidí. —

La cara de Ikuko es un dilema, quisiera tomarle una foto de recuerdo y reírme en su cara, pero no puedo… no con este peso grande que llevo ahora sobre la propuesta de matrimonio…

—No es verdad… Es una broma ¿no? — Me limito a sonreír por su expresión, pero creo que mi sonrisa empeora –mejor dicho, mejora- su gesto.

—Ikuko, es verdad… no es ninguna broma…—

— ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que Serena sería una esposa adecuada para ti?!— En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tira al suelo el florero de la mesa, generando un estruendo por toda la mansión -Esta mujer se volvió loca…-

Veo a Saori queriendo recoger los pedazos, pero la fulmino con la mirada, como que diciéndole que no interrumpa esta _charla._

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Después de todo esto… debería decirle… sí o no… a Armando? No quiero que Ikuko haga semejantes tonterías solo por el poder de él, ella haría cualquier cosa por obtener más y más poder…

Armando es una persona, no cualquier cosa, y no creo que deba sufrir por culpa de Ikuko.

Además, no tiene nada de malo disfrutar del espectáculo que le estoy dando -ella me lo quería dar, ahora quién se lo está dando…-

Mejor interrumpo antes de que la mansión estalle en llamas —Madre… es… la tradición…— No se me ocurrió decir otra cosa. Genial Serena, estás manejando las cosas de maravilla.

Pero la terquedad de Ikuko Tsukino me interrumpe — ¡Eres una… insolente! Entre ustedes dos hay una gran diferencia de edad ¡Tú tienes tus hijos, y tu hija tiene casi la edad de Serena! ¡Por Dios, solo mírense!—

En eso, veo a Mina con Yaten desde el recibidor, dirigiéndose hacia el _pequeño circo_ al escuchar los gritos de Ikuko. -Genial, más invitados…-

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?— Pregunta Mina alarmada. Al lado suyo está Yaten, analizando con la mirada todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

— ¡No lo consentiré!-

— ¿Consentir qué, mamá? ¿De qué hablas?— La curiosidad de Mina al parecer está desesperando más a Ikuko.

—Haré como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido— Responde Ikuko, y sin más, se retira del salón, hecha una furia. Debería agradecer al guionista de mi vida por haber creado semejante espectáculo.

—Serena ¿Qué le pasó a mamá?—

—Mina, te lo explico luego, vete, por favor…— Le ruego. No quiero explicarle todo delante de Armando, sería muy vergonzoso.

—Está bien, aunque no sepa de qué trate todo esto… me sorprendió mi madre… nunca la vi tan molesta. — Dice con cara del fin del mundo.

—Fue muy grosera…— Es lo único que escucho de Yaten. De otras personas, he oído cosas peores de ella, y no los culpo.

Ante mi pedido, se retiran.

—Creo que debería irme…— Dice Armando de repente.

—Le afectó mucho la noticia…— Decido responderle la ya polémica pregunta — Armando… ante tu propuesta, te pido tiempo para pensarlo, aún no estoy segura de mi decisión— Y es la verdad, no sé aún qué haré…

—Está bien… llámame si necesitas…— No termina la frase, porque se escuchan fuertes pasos en la larga alfombra del pasillo. Se queda pálido cuando ve a Ikuko, que pasa por delante de nosotros, dejándonos una mirada de desprecio, dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

—No te preocupes, ya se le pasará…— O eso espero. —Adiós— Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla. Armando solo se retira, lo acompaño hasta el recibidor y se va en su lujosa camioneta, acompañado de su chofer.

Me quedo observando toda la casa… -no se me ocurre otra cosa- Vaya, no me di cuenta que éramos tan anticuados… -¿En qué estoy pensando?.

Estupendo, todo salió horrible, este día no puede empeorar… Todo el espectáculo inicia con la supuesta reunión en el cementerio… y se ha dado un breve descanso para que los artistas se preparen para la siguiente escena… ¿No?

¿Cómo llegué a esto? ¿Por qué precisamente en mí se tenía que fijar Armando? Mi vida parece una novela, no exactamente como _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ –me encanta ese libro-, pero sí en la parte que me casaré con un hombre al que no amo... Espera… ¿Me casaré? Lo que sí sé de todo esto… es que no estoy segura de que si estoy dispuesta a tanto compromiso, sobre todo con ese señor. Ahora, cuándo no… Ikuko, siempre la villana de las telenovelas, está más molesta que nunca, quién sabe qué cosas están pasando por su cabeza.

Yo soy Elizabeth, y Armando es Bingley –lamentablemente-, mi orgullo me obliga a casarme con él, cuando no lo amo; hay personas que están de acuerdo con el compromiso por un acuerdo económico, tanto como las que están en contra, las que dicen que esto es una locura y no se hace más que perder el tiempo -en este caso, es Ikuko-. Me olvido de algo… por supuesto, de Darcy, que es _el príncipe azul_ para muchas fans de novelas; el típico hombre arrogante, amo de todo, millonario, e infinidades de virtudes más. Sin embargo, tiene una pizca de sentimiento en su amargo corazón, sentimientos hacia Elizabeth… Pero… ¿Quién es mi Darcy? Claro está que nadie, aunque… ese hombre que no es más que un héroe literario… me recuerda a alguien…

Darcy… Darcy… Darcy… Darcy… Darcy…

 _Dar…_

No Serena, basta de esos recuerdos, eso es parte del pasado, y el pasado no está más que enterrado en el olvido -o eso me quiero hacer creer…- Él ya no existe para mí…

Yo soy Serena Tsukino, hija de Kenji Tsukino, uno de los hombres más poderosos del país, y no me derrumbaré por un hombre que no valió la pena y no hizo… más que… estorbar…

Y por supuesto, no existen los _príncipes azules_ ni… héroes que llegan cabalgando en su caballo a rescatar a su damisela en apuros…

Mucha literatura me afectó, tengo que dejar de leer esas tonterías…

Decido hacer el acto final del espectáculo, dirigiéndome al encuentro con Ikuko.

Subo las millones de escaleras que dirigen al segundo piso. Aun no sé muy bien qué es lo que le diré, pero se arrepentirá de haberme humillado delante de todos: de Mina, del hijo de Sabio Kou, de los empleados, y sobre todo, de Armando Shields.

Ya en la puerta, advierte mi presencia, y empieza a hablar —Eres una cínica y una tonta, ¿en qué pensabas?— Es lo único que me dice Ikuko — ¿Cuándo lo planeaste? ¿Qué hiciste para que se fijara… exactamente… en ti? — Dice mirándome de arriba abajo, como si fuera cualquier cosa, si tan solo se diera cuenta de lo que es ella…

Decido provocarla —Él dio el primer paso, además… dejé que mi belleza viviente… surgiera efecto— Claro, su _belleza_ solo se debe al exceso de maquillaje que lleva dentro de ese rostro lleno de arrugas.

—Solo lo haces para molestarme. A ti no te interesa en lo más mínimo Armando Shields. —

—Claro que me importa— Como amigo y persona.

—Tú no me comunicaste nada— ¿Por qué tendría que contarle sobre mis asuntos? ¿Quién se cree que es? Aunque le tuviese que contar algo, no lo haría, porque de verdad, no tengo nada que contarle que tenga que ver sobre Armando Shields, excepto de los encuentros en el cementerio.

—Disculpa _mamita Ikuko_ , no quería arruinar tus planes, además no tengo por qué contarte sobre mis cosas— Ella sabe muy bien que odia que la llame por ese nombre que le solía decir de niña, hasta algunas veces me gritaba o me mandaba al infierno. —Estabas teniendo un hermoso sueño, y no quería despertarte _mamita querida._ —

— ¡Que te quede bien claro que no te casarás con Armando!—

— ¿O qué? ¿Me lo impedirás tú?—

— ¡Por supuesto! Yo lo haré, y no sabes de más cosas que soy capaz de hacer, no por nada conservé el apellido _Tsukino_. —

— ¡El apellido no pinta nada aquí! Además, ya tengo bien en claro que eres una miserable más de los _Tsukino._ Eso eres ¡Una miserable! Solo te casaste con mi padre por convenida, aprovechando el dolor que le causó después de la muerte de mi madre, tú solo te aprovechas de los hombres millonarios sin nadie que los consuele. Robas su fortuna y todo, ¡hasta el prestigioso y maldito apellido! Y cómo no… para asegurarte de ese poder ¡Lo matas con tu amante! ¡Me avergüenzo de ti, y de tenerte como madre sustituta! ¡Seré la señora Shields, y dejaré de ser solamente la hija de la señora Ikuko Tsukino! —

Me causa un profundo dolor recordar su muerte, y tengo nuevamente las malditas lágrimas que me amenazan en salir, pero esta vez no, yo soy fuerte, y no me dejaré pisotear por esa bruja.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siento un ardor en mi mejilla, luego me doy cuenta… que la miserable… me lanzó una cachetada…

Nadie pasó los límites tanto como ella, esto es el colmo, nadie se atrevió a tocarme… ¡Jamás! Solo le dije sus verdades, cada una de ellas.

Y no me arrepiento.

—Disfruta de esa idea mientras puedas, pero evitaré esa boda a como dé lugar. Tú no me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer, y que te quede claro, que sí amé a tu padre, pero yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. —

—Tú ni siquiera sabes el concepto de amar a alguien…—

Después de decir eso, solo la oigo susurrar algo…

—Me recuerdas a Sereth, igual de terca e ilusa, tú no eres más que una huérfana… igual que Mina. —

Entonces le hago recordar el tema de esta discusión — Armando me eligió a mí, si te hubiese elegido a ti, tu irías corriendo a sus brazos. La ilusa aquí eres tú, no yo. Y yo supe salir adelante sin una madre. ¡No eres tan fuerte como yo!—

Después de mi discurso, salgo a mi cuarto echando a llorar. Es lo que mejor sé hacer… llorar; aunque me resista, siempre termino llorando…

Ikuko Tsukino no me conoce nada… siempre será la persona que más odiaré en mi vida, por varias razones… sobre todo… poner a mi padre en mi contra y no hacer más que amargar su corazón… llenándolo de ideas tontas como el poder, el dinero, viajes de negocios, y de que los hijos… no somos más que un estorbo…

El hecho de que nombrara a mi madre, no me afectó tanto como mi padre, ya que yo crecí sin el cariño y amor de una madre, solo los maltratos de una madrastra. Sé que le tiene un gran rencor, el por qué, pues no lo sé…

No necesito el consuelo de nadie… yo siempre saldré adelante.

Luego de llorar durante un largo tiempo, caigo rendida al sueño.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

 _-Ya estamos por llegar, hija. Recoge tus cosas del asiento.-_

 _-Sí, papá.-_

 _De pronto, mi padre se queda observando fijamente la mansión desde la limosina._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre, padre?-_

 _-Quédate aquí, no ocurre nada. Ya vengo.-_

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sale disparado hacia la mansión. Posteriormente, por la puerta trasera, veo a un hombre ligeramente más joven que mi padre, me ve con una mirada de desesperación y huye en su camioneta._

 _Todo me resulta tan extraño, entonces decido entrar hacia la mansión. Me dirijo al salón, de donde provienen unos gritos. Como me lo esperaba, es una discusión entre Ikuko y Kenji. Para que no me vean, me escondo detrás del armario y sigo escuchando._

 _\- ¡Yo nunca te amé, arruinaste mi vida! ¡Cuidé y cuido de tus dos hijas, y mira como estoy viviendo! La mayor es una ilusa y tonta, y la menor… una muchacha que no quiere ver ni la luz del día, una novelera alucinada. Yo no soy feliz a tu lado.-_

 _\- Deja de decir eso… no soporto escucharlo. Mis hijas no tienen la culpa de nada. Y yo te complazco en todo lo que me pides, pero no me puedes exigir tanto cuando estoy en bancarrota.-_

 _\- Aguántatelo. Es como yo me siento, no me das felicidad ni dinero como antes. ¡Soy tu esclava, Kenji! Pero ya no más. Trátame como tienes que tratarme, o me largo. Envía a Serena a una universidad lejos de aquí, como lo hiciste con Mina. No la soporto, es solo un estorbo.-_

 _\- ¡Mis hijas son todo lo que tengo! Y Serena solo está pasando por una etapa. Si no estás dispuesta a seguir, mejor vete.-_

 _\- ¡Eso es lo que haré! Por supuesto que me voy, y nunca volveré a verte. Ustedes solo fueron para mí un estorbo.-_

 _Estas discusiones son comunes, me dispongo a volver a la limosina antes de que mi padre vaya._

 _Pero al ver a mi padre caer al suelo, inicia un gran infierno para mí._

 _Me quedo en una especie de shock, pero luego vuelvo a la realidad, corro hacia él rompiendo en llanto y gritando muy fuerte._

 _Ikuko solo empieza a temblar y se toma la molestia de llamar a una ambulancia._

 _\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Papá! ¡Resiste, te lo suplico! -_

— ¡No! ¡Papá! —

Solo fue una pesadilla… una pesadilla más…

Siempre es la misma pesadilla, aún no lo supero. Llevo soñando esto desde su muerte. Los primeros días después de su muerte, no comía nada. Cuando le comuniqué a Mina su muerte, a través de una carta, volvió al país para ir a su velorio y entierro. Ambas lloramos como nunca, pero no le conté la razón de la muerte… No quería más problemas, al menos hasta ese momento.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Me limpio rápidamente las lágrimas y me siento en mi enorme cama.

Es Mina, seguro vino a pedir explicaciones…

— Serena, me puedes explicar ¿qué es lo que pasó?—

— Mina… ¿Cómo entraste? — Es lo único que logro decir, es una pregunta tonta, pero la formulo solo para evadir el tema.

— Nada que llaves y la poderosa Mina no puedan hacer… — En momentos como éste, hasta me da gracia su forma de hablar. Solo me limito a sonreír. No puedo darme el lujo de reírme a carcajadas después de lo que pasó. — Pero no te salvas, explícame lo que sucede.

— Bueno… Mina… no sé por dónde empezar, y cómo actuarás ante todo lo que te contaré. —

— Serena, ve al punto. — Mina siempre tan directa.

Seré franca y se lo diré, sin más vueltas — Armando Shields... pidió mi mano en compromiso… —

— Pero… Serena… ¿No crees que es un poco mayorcito para ti? —

Dios, me impacienta su falta de seriedad. — ¡Mina, ponle seriedad al asunto!— Creo que gritarle no es la solución… — Quiero decir… claro que Armando es mayor, hasta por eso, Ikuko estalló. — Es verdad, pero no pienso decirle las otras cosas que sucedieron, incluyendo la cachetada… — Pero necesito un consejo tuyo ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Le dije que lo pensaría, pero no sé qué responderle… —

— Hermanita, claro que te ayudaré… Solo te diré que… dejes que tu corazón decida, si estás segura, adelante, toma la decisión que creas correcta. Sabes que yo te quiero mucho y, a pesar de la decisión que tomes, estaré para apoyarte en todo, como hermanitas que somos. —

Que mi corazón… decida…

— Gracias hermana, te quiero mucho. —

— Tu tranquila nomás, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Y bueno, la gran Mina se tiene que ir a organizar su boda. ¡Ya faltan pocos días, qué emoción! Mi Yaten debe estar esperándome. Si me necesitas, avísame cualquier cosa. —

Cierto… la boda. No me di cuenta que faltaba muy poco. Solo hasta en la mañana Mina estaba eligiendo su vestido, y ahora viene a decirme que faltan pocos días. Esta chica siempre hace las cosas a última hora, aunque parezca la más responsable.

— Sí Mina, ve normal. Nos vemos. —

Se despide, cerrando la puerta.

Otra vez, yo y mi habitación, solos de nuevo.

Mi corazón debe decidir… ¿Qué es lo que quiere mi corazón? Una parte quiere no aceptar a un hombre que no amo, pero la otra parte, aliada con mi orgullo, dice que es lo correcto aceptar a un hombre como él, ya que las oportunidades de encontrar a esa clase de hombres, son pocas, hasta a veces, solo se presentan una vez en la vida, para ponernos a prueba.

Lo medito una y otra vez, llegan a ser hasta horas.

Cuando veo que anochece, decido llamar a Armando.

— ¿Hola?

— Hola… Armando… Buenas noches… llamé para decirte que… sí… acepto tu propuesta, a pesar de que mi madre esté de acuerdo o no. Que todo se organice lo antes posible. —

Está claro, mi generosidad no tiene límites, como el odio hacia Ikuko, hasta para aceptar a alguien que no amo, solo por fastidiarla…

Pero… hice lo correcto, ¿no?

Armando es un hombre bueno y sincero, creo que se merece de verdad que acepte.

—Perfecto…—

Pero… creo que me he metido en un gran problema… y no soy consciente de ello. Esto solo es el inicio… en donde mi orgullo me obligó a tomar el primer paso.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, Serena finalmente tomó su decisión, ¿habrá sido lo correcto? O será un gran problema como ella piensa? Qué tramará Ikuko después de lo ocurrido?**_

 _ **Para empezar, mil disculpas por la demora. No he podido actualizar por las tareas y estudios. Les prometo que en los próximos capítulos la demora no será tanta, ya que se acercan vacaciones y aprovecharé en escribir los capítulos que siguen, para cuando acaben las vacaciones, solo tendré que subir los capítulos, y no escribir y subirlo a la vez como lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora. Y si se dieron cuenta, los capítulos se están alargando cada vez más y más :o**_

 _ **Ah por cierto, Orgullo y Prejuicio es un libro que realmente existe, creado por Jane Austen. A mi parecer, engancha mucho.**_

 _ **Y bueno, gracias a Lunabsc por comentar! Un saludo :D**_

 _ **Los invito a seguir comentando, como saben, respondo en el siguiente capítulo al que comentaron n.n y a seguir la historia para estar atentos a siguientes actualizaciones!**_

 _ **Nos vemos!**_


	6. Reacción

_**Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien! :D**_

 _ **Disculpen por la demorita, pero por fin llega el cap. 5 después de varios días.**_

 _ **Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo 5!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 _Rei:_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo él personalmente? Soy su hija y tiene que decirme las cosas en mi cara…-_

 _\- Porque quería ver antes cómo reaccionabas, Rei. Queríamos ver que te hicieras la idea de…- Se calla antes de seguir, ya sé lo que iba a decir._

 _\- Pensé que sería con la señora Ikuko, nunca pensé que Serena…- No soy capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna que se relacionara con 'boda' o 'compromiso'… Entonces prosigo -Serena es muy joven… tiene casi la misma edad que yo… además… es muy hermosa…-_

 _\- Bueno, no tan hermosa como tú, Rei. Además, tu papá no es un hombre muy viejo…-_

 _\- …Ella vivirá en esta casa… -_

 _\- He de suponer que prepararán un cuarto nuevo, con cosas y muebles nuevos… Claro está que tu padre no querrá usar el cuarto antiguo…-_

 _\- No usarán el cuarto de mi madre, lo tendrán que cerrar con llave –_

 _Entonces Mademoiselle se acerca a mí para darme una especie de abrazo consolador._

 _\- Pero qué cosas dices… - Pronuncia a la vez que se ríe por mi 'ocurrencia'._

 _Entonces pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos…_

 _\- Mi papá no dejará de quererme… ¿verdad? –_

 _\- Claro que no, él siempre te querrá… Él solo necesita de tu aprobación, por ello es muy importante tu opinión. Tú y Sammy son lo que él más querrá en su vida…-_

 _o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Salgo de mis recuerdos y empiezo a levantarme de la cama…

Serena Tsukino se casará con mi padre…

Serena Tsukino… se casará con mi padre…

Otra mujer… se casará con mi padre… Y reemplazará a mi madre…

No, nadie va a reemplazar a mi madre.

Pero…

¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que mi padre se case con otra mujer?!

Esa tal Serena tiene casi la misma edad que yo ¡Podría ser como mi hermana!

Este compromiso tiene que ser una broma, una cruel broma.

Supuestamente la señora Ikuko se iba a comprometer con él, pero no entiendo por qué Serena ahora es la que se casará con él.

Mi papá no puede casarse… siempre terminan lastimándolo, y yo no quiero que le ocurra nada malo… Estoy segura que esa mujer solo le hará daño a mi papá y nos tratará mal a mí y a Sammy que solo es un niño…

Sé que mi padre también necesita de una esposa que lo cuide y todo, pero esa mujer solo quiere su dinero…, siempre pasa lo mismo. No permitiré que lastime a mi padre. Las madrastras son malas, según los cuentos de hadas.

Después de esa charla con la señorita Setsuna, he llorado sin parar encerrada en mi cuarto casi todo el día sin que nadie se diera cuenta… Solo salí para ir a cenar al exterior de la mansión.

Traté de reflexionar pero… aún no me acostumbro a la idea… de que una mujer de la nada llegará a esta casa… se adentrará en nuestras vidas, será mi madrastra y también la de Sammy… Querrá todo a su voluntad y todos seremos sus sirvientes.

Y mi padre nos… dejará de lado… y prestará más atención a esa mujer…

No soporto la idea de que mi padre deje de quererme y que me deje de lado… No soporto la idea de que alguien tome el lugar de mi madre, excepto a alguien que de verdad se lo merezca, no una caza fortunas aprovechada…

También me duele mucho el hecho de que mi padre no haya conversado conmigo sobre esta situación… Eso quiere decir que no hay mucha confianza entre nosotros…

Pero no culpo a _Mademoiselle_ por habérmelo dicho… ella siempre fue como una mamá para mí.

Ella sí debería casarse con mi padre, es una gran persona…

Ella me conoce desde que tengo memoria… es la persona a la que más confío en todo el mundo… Me apoya en todo y es como mi segunda madre… Es como mi nana de toda la vida, la ama de casa…

En mi opinión… la señorita Setsuna si sería una buena madre…

Aún recuerdo cuando le insinué esa idea… Me levantó la voz y me castigó por 1 semana… Pero no tiene nada de malo habérselo dicho… solo es mi punto de vista…

Pero vuelvo a la realidad…

Mi papá se casará con otra mujer. Sammy y yo tendremos una madrastra. Y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Si mi papá cree que es lo correcto, debo aceptar como buena hija que soy…

Serena vivirá en esta casa… pero no permitiré que toque la habitación de mi madre… Tendrán que construir otro cuarto…

Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi papá, y nunca permitiré que lo lastimen…

Ya no quiero darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Me quedo pensando en la terraza de mi habitación con el frío de la noche, meditando si debo volver a la cena a disculparme con todos por el momento que les hice pasar… Quedaría muy mal si no me disculpara…

Pero no me disculparé con Darien… él inició el problema…

Entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose…

Es mi papá…

— ¿Estás bien…?— Es lo único que dice…

— Sí… por supuesto… estoy… perfectamente bien— Que bien manejas la situación, Rei. —Pero sabes que no lo soporto — Le digo refiriéndome a Darien… —Siempre me molesta, ¡Siempre! —

Es normal que Darien siendo mi primo me moleste y todo normal… pero molestarme demasiado y sobre todo en estas situaciones… pasó de los límites…

 _-Es tu primo adoptivo, Rei…-_ Me recuerda mi subconsciente… Sé que es mi primo adoptivo -no quiero recordar las ideas absurdas que tuve en algún tiempo respecto a eso…-

A pesar de que sea alguien de la familia… no lo toleraré más.

— Rei, ¿tu enojo se debe solamente a eso? Darien siempre te molesta y nunca reaccionas así… — Ya me quedó bien claro. — ¿O se debe a lo que te comentó la señorita Setsuna…? —

Mi enfado se centraba en Darien y la cena… Pero ahora que me ha hecho acordar ese asunto… me fastidia.

No soporto la naturalidad con la que mi padre menciona esa conversación… Es como si todo lo tuviera planeado y solo falta el último paso que es abandonarme…

Quiero decirle de todo, absolutamente todo lo que deseo decirle… pero no puedo… No quiero hacerlo sentir mal…

Es como si me hubiesen arrancado las palabras… sin poder decir nada…

— ¿Desde cuándo se conocen…? — Sabe perfectamente a quién me refiero…

— A Serena la conozco desde hace poco, pero si la conozco lo suficiente…—

Decido interrumpirlo. — Si te casas con ella… ¿Te olvidarás de mi mamá? —

Le hago esa pregunta porque, a pesar de que mi mamá… esté… eso…. no soportaría que mi padre se casara con una mujer olvidándose de mi madre y de los dos hijos –Yo y Sammy- que tuvo con ella…

— Es imposible que me olvide de tu madre… Nadie ocupará su lugar… —

— Parece que sí ya que te casarás con esa mujer… — Le recuerdo. Me siento nuevamente en mi cama… — _Mademoiselle_ me dijo que querías mi aprobación para esto…—

— Rei, esta decisión no es repentina… No creas que me casaré con una mujer de la nada… Es una decisión que la he estado reflexionando por mucho tiempo… Pensé en cada detalle. Hija, sé que crees que esto solo es una obsesión y una aventura, pero te aseguro que no es nada de eso… —

— No me importa… —

— Si crees que no tengo derecho a ser feliz… estaré muy triste… — Perfecto, empezó a presionarme… — Solo… piénsalo. Sin apuros ¿De acuerdo? —

Me abraza y yo empiezo a llorar silenciosamente…

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

En la mañana, termino de cepillarme el cabello y salgo de mi habitación. Con dirección al taller de mi padre.

Veo a Sammy saliendo de su habitación con su piyama de osos

— _Bonjour_ — Lo saludo y sigo mi rumbo apresuradamente.

— _Bonjour_ ¿A dónde vas?—Llego a oírlo pero continúo mi dirección.

Llego al primer piso y me topo con Nicolás en la cocina.

—Buenos días, Rei. —

Solo le dedico una sonrisa, luego siguen Luna y Artemis.

—Buenos días señorita Rei. —

—Buenos días, disculpen, tengo prisa. Nos vemos. — Los saludo con un beso en la mejilla, me disculpo y nuevamente sigo hacia el Atelier.

Cuando llego, desde la puerta de vidrio veo a mi padre trabajando en nuevos retratos de madera. Es lo que le apasiona hacer.

Veo desde lejos en el retrato una silueta de una mujer. No puedo observarlo bien.

Entonces mi padre me ve llegar y guarda rápidamente el retrato en uno de sus cajones.

Me abre la puerta. Cuando ya estoy adentro y sentada en uno de los sillones, la cierra. Se ve que será una conversación muy privada…

— Buenos días, hija. —

— Buenos días. — Es lo único que logro decir. Esta charla será muy larga…

Se forma un gran silencio… hasta que decido romper el hielo.

— Papá ¿Siempre vas a quererme? — Pregunto sin pensar.

Aunque es obvia la respuesta, me aterra oír lo contrario…

— Pero qué cosas preguntas… Por supuesto, siempre te querré, hija. —

— Aunque te cases… ¿Sammy y yo siempre seremos tus consentidos? ¿Nos seguirás queriendo como hasta ahora? —

— Por supuesto, hija. Son lo más valioso que tengo. —

— Promételo. — Estoy pareciendo infantil…

— Te lo prometo… —

— Promételo y júralo cuantas veces sean necesarias para que puedas casarte. —

Luego de decir eso, una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Me alegra mucho verlo feliz…

— Te quiero mucho, hija. A ti y a Samuel. Ustedes son mis dos tesoros. — Me abraza y yo solo quedo en silencio… —Hija, quisiera que tú fueras la que le comente a Sammy sobre el compromiso. No se lo llegué a comentar. Espero que lo entienda. Si me permites, iré a la casa a traer un poco de agua. Tanto trabajo me dio sed. — Dice y finalmente sale hacia el exterior.

Cuando veo que se ha alejado del taller, busco entre los cajones el retrato. Nada, no lo encuentro.

-Qué extraño… si por estos cajones lo ha dejado…-

Entonces veo que hay un cajón cerrado con seguro.

-Bingo. -

Observo una sombra en la alfombra, que resulta ser una llave.

Intento abrir el cajón con la llave. Y funciona.

Empiezo a buscar entre papeles y madera sin tallar. Hasta que encuentro un cuadro tapado con una manta roja.

Lo coloco sobre el escritorio y veo en el interior. Me emociona el hecho de que haya dedicado un cuadro para mí. Son muy pocas las ocasiones que lo veo hacer un retrato para mí…

Lo siguiente que veo me deja sin palabras…

Es una mujer con el cabello con suaves ondas, un rostro angelical y una mirada penetrante…

-Debe ser ella-

No puede ser, hasta ya está empezando a tallar retratos para ella. Y a mí apenas me ha hecho 2. El resto es puro paisaje y arte abstracto.

Suelto el cuadro en el escritorio, generando un gran sonido.

Me apresuro a buscar algún cuadro de mí.

Nada. No encuentro nada. Solo llego a encontrar uno de mí que me llegó a mostrar el último avance hace un año, que no llegó a terminarlo…

Me estoy molestando muchísimo. Ahora va a empezar a dedicarle todo su tiempo a esa mujer. Está dejándome de lado para hacerle detalles a ella.

Cojo mi cuadro y me retiro del Atelier antes de que venga mi padre.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Cuando llego a la casa, guardo el retrato en mi cómoda y empiezo a llorar…

Ya está empezando la pesadilla. Mi papá me está dejando de lado. Ya no tendrá tiempo para nosotros. En el fondo quiero creer que no será así… Espero que de verdad cumpla su promesa…

Necesito distraerme, necesito tocar un poco el piano. Antes de ir al salón cierro el cajón de la cómoda, pero llego a ver un sobre blanco con un lazo turquesa. Debe ser una invitación a un cumpleaños de una compañera de la escuela…

Pero veo que no, en la portada figura una pareja de novios.

No… No puede ser…

Es demasiado pronto, no puede ser que la tarjeta de la boda de mi padre ya esté lista… Mejor leo de una vez la invitación para asegurarme.

' _Las familias Kou y Tsukino les es grato invitarlo a la boda de Yaten Kou y Mina Tsukino (…)'_

 _Mina Tsukino…_

¿Serena tiene una hermana? Que yo sepa la familia Kou es una de las más poderosas del país…

Entonces la familia Tsukino si están pensando en ganar millones de dinero con acuerdos de boda… Espero que con Serena no sea lo mismo…

La fecha dice que es… ¡Mañana!

Me gustaría ir a la boda, fueron muy pocas a las que he ido en mi vida… Y aprovecho en conocer a Serena para ver qué tan buena sería para mi padre…

Pero leo a quién está dirigida la invitación.

 _Armando Shields._

Debieron dejar la invitación por error… Luego se la daré a mi padre en el Atelier.

Y ahora que me acuerdo, él me dijo que le comentara a Sammy sobre lo que está pasando. Me preocupa cómo se lo vaya a tomar…

Mejor será que se lo cuente de una vez. Voy en dirección a su cuarto y toco la puerta.

— Sammy, déjame pasar. Soy Rei

Entonces la puerta se abre — Pasa, hermana. — Dice. Cuando paso, cierra la puerta.

— Sammy… ¿A ti te gustaría tener a alguien que fuera como tu madre? Aparte de _Mademoiselle_? —

— Me gusta que me mimen, pues creo que sí… —

— ¿Y si te digo que papá se va a casar con otra mujer…? —

Se arma un gran silencio. Él solo se queda mirándome fijamente.

Creo que fui muy directa…

* * *

 _ **Este como verán es el primer capítulo en donde vemos el punto de vista de Rei. Podemos apreciar que sus pensamientos son algo posesivos y cursis, pero en la historia se requiere su punto de vista para poder entender mejor el fic :D Aparte de que es un personaje muy importante.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, terminé escribiéndolo con sueño…**_

 _ **Por cierto. Mademoiselle es Setsuna, por si se confunden. Le dicen así de cariño.**_

 _ **Ahora responderé review:**_

 _ **Ivette: Me alegro mucho de que te haya encantado! Estate atenta a las actualizaciones! O bien podrías crearte una cuenta. Muchas gracias! Un saludo! :D**_

 _ **Los invito a seguir la historia, favoritos y seguir comentando, respondo en los siguientes capítulos :D**_

 _ **¿Cómo reaccionará Sammy? ¿Armando llegará a cambiar de opinión? ¿Rei terminará aceptando a Serena? Lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos. Nos vemos!**_


	7. Huida y Problemas

_**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Hace unos días el fic cumplió un mes! :D Y discúlpenme un montón por la demora… pero finalmente ya está aquí el sexto capítulo!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 _Rei:_

Voy en dirección al cuarto de Sammy. Cuando llego frente a la puerta, empiezo a tocar.

— Sammy…

Qué extraño… no responde… ¿Y si le pasó algo?

— Sammy, abre la puerta… — Toco con más insistencia.

Estoy a punto de gritarle para que de verdad sea consciente de que deba abrirle la puerta a su hermana mayor. Empiezo a abrir la boca, pero la puerta se abre. Menos mal, no quería causar un alboroto.

— Pasa… — Cuando entro, él cierra la puerta tras de mí. — Perdona, estaba jugando con los audífonos puestos en alto volumen.

Me siento en su cama y empiezo a sacarme las pielecitas alrededor de las uñas, detesto este tic nervioso. Pero eso no importa ahora. Aún sigo pensando en cómo le diré sobre…

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás triste y nerviosa? — Me interrumpe. Tengo que dejar ese tic sí o sí… Cualquiera adivinaría lo que trato de ocultar, pero en este caso no — Si es por lo de ayer, cuando me comí toda la tarta de manzana que preparaste sin dejarte nada, lo siento. Sabes que cocinas muy delicioso y no me resistí.

Recuerdo que después de que le dijera a Darien que su ropa era horrible, le preparé a Sammy una gran tarta. No sabía qué hacer después de que _Mademoiselle_ me contara sobre… el asunto…

Dejo de lado el tema de la tarta y prosigo — No vine a hablarte sobre eso… Esto es algo más serio.

— Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? Hermanita, cuéntame de una vez que tengo que seguir con mi juego. — Dice y se sienta al costado mío en la cama — Debe de ser algo muy feo para que tengas una cara de muerte. — Sammy, si tan solo supieras qué tan feo es…

Su falta de madurez hará que me explote la cabeza, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo tiene 8 años… Él apenas está empezando a vivir, y no sabe lo que es la vida y la realidad que lo espera. Pero me gustaría que razonara la situación correctamente…

Mejor dejo de darle vueltas. Me cuesta sacar el tema directamente, así que mejor empiezo con una pregunta — Bueno… Sammy ¿A ti te gustaría tener a alguien que fuera como tu madre?

— Pues claro. _Mademoiselle_. Ella es nuestra nana favorita y la mejor persona que conozco en el mundo.

— A mí también me gustaría que fuese _Mademoiselle_. — Sí que me gustaría… — Créeme, pero… ¿Aparte de ella, aceptarías a otra persona?

— Me gusta que me mimen y me consientan, pues creo que sí.

Ya no soporto su falta de seriedad.

— ¿Y si te digo que papá se va a casar con otra mujer?

Finalmente, se lo dije. Siento un gran peso menos en mi espalda. Era como tener activada en mí una bomba de tiempo. Ahora tengo que esperar su respuesta. Pero… se arma un horrible silencio.

Y por fin, responde. — ¿Es broma? — Me pregunta con una cara… normal. — ¿Con quién se va a casar? ¿La conocemos?

— No estoy bromeando. Y, sí la conocemos, hasta hemos cenado con ella en varias ocasiones… cuando Darien estaba de viaje por temas de la facultad. Pero no nos conocemos directamente, siempre nos sentábamos en cada extremo— Al menos no reaccionó tan mal como pensaba que reaccionaría. Pero aún no le dije quién es esa mujer. — Nuestra madrastra será… Serena Tsukino.

Otro peso menos de mi espalda.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — Es la segunda vez que me lo pregunta, y ya le dije que no. Tal vez reaccione como yo… Y no quiero verlo así… — ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Pellízcame si esto es un sueño!

¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con este compromiso? ¿No te molesta en nada? — Le pregunto casi gritando.

No me lo puedo creer…

— ¿Por qué debería estar molesto? ¡Ella es una persona increíble! Es dulce, cariñosa, amable y muy bonita. Sabes… ¡Es más hermosa que Angelina Jolie!

Serena es esto, Serena es lo otro. Todo el mundo habla de ella como si fuera la mujer más perfecta del mundo. Me cansé de que le presten mucha atención a ella.

— ¡No exageres! —

— Solo digo la verdad. Es así de bonita

Me paro de la cama y me planto enfrente de él.

Tendré que repetirle lo grave de la situación — Sammy, creo que no entiendes. Ésta es la realidad. Papá se va a casar. Serena será nuestra madrastra ahora. — Se me está quebrando la voz… No quiero seguir hablando…

— ¿Prefieres a una mujer fea como una bruja, que a la hermosísima Serena?

Me cansé.

— ¡¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de la realidad?! ¡¿Cuándo verás lo que de verdad sucede a nuestro alrededor?! Papá se casará… ¡con una mujer que solo hemos visto un par de veces! y tú lo ves como un juego, como si fuese lo más hermoso que te hubiera sucedido en la vida. Abre los ojos. Y espero que no lo tomes tan mal como yo, pero te des cuenta de lo que de verdad sucede en el mundo.

Salgo de la habitación, dando un portazo a la puerta. Me siento en uno de los escalones de la gran escalera. Y… empiezo a llorar.

— ¡¿Qué hay que saber?! ¡¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta?! ¡Dime! — Oigo sus gritos detrás de la puerta.

Veo a Nicolás subiendo los escalones de prisa. Seguro que se alertó por los gritos. Él me ve pero solo escondo aún más mi rostro entre las piernas.

Siento el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

— Sammy, voy a jugar contigo a los videojuegos ¿Te parece? Y me cuentas qué es lo que sucede. — Dice Nicolás

— Ella solo está celosa de Serena Tsukino porque se casará con mi padre.

— ¡Shhh! No digas eso.

Hablan de mí como si yo no estuviera escuchando…

Esa mujer… logró engañar a mi papá. Y ahora… también a Sammy.

.

.

.

Me pasé toda la mañana llorando en mi habitación. Me sentí tan mal hasta el punto de no bajar a desayunar.

El compromiso, la noticia, la actitud de mi padre, la reacción de Sammy…

Todo me da vueltas en la cabeza. Aún recuerdo lo sucedido hace unas horas… esperaba que Sammy de verdad lo tomara como correspondía… normal… Pero, una vez más… me equivoqué. No podría esperarlo de mi hermano de tan solo 8 años…

Seguro que también la noticia habrá corrido por toda la mansión… hasta los empleados. No escuché que Nicolás le haya hecho un cuestionario a Sammy respecto al tema como suele hacerlo cuando le ocultamos algo… Ya debe de saberlo… Hasta todo el país terminará enterándose sobre esto. En los periódicos y revistas se hablará sobre el compromiso. Ya no será la 'Familia Shields'. Ahora será 'El señor y la señora Shields'. Sé que estoy tomando una actitud infantil, pero estoy casi segura de que esa mujer solo nos hará daño. No la conoceré del todo, pero aun así solo basta con verla para saber que es una mujer aprovechada y altanera… que solo busca la atención de los demás y finge ser la mujer perfecta ante los demás.

Soy consciente de que terminé aceptando el compromiso… solo lo acepté por la felicidad de mi padre… Pero… si veo algo extraño… no dudaré en evitar la boda a toda costa, para no ver a mi padre sufriendo…

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho tocarse la puerta.

Es la voz de Nicolás la que habla — Rei, todos están almorzando abajo… Te están esperando…

— Nicolás, sabes muy bien que no voy a bajar… Déjame en paz.

— Como quieras... Apropósito, acaba de llegar tu tía Neherenia. Sabes que ella adora verte, y te está esperando en el comedor… Sería una pena que dejaras a tu tía sola… Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes a donde ir. Ya me voy.

La tía Neherenia…

Debería bajar a comer, tengo mucha hambre… También debería charlar con ella, necesito sus consejos. Ella siempre me apoya cuando estoy en problemas, al igual que _Mademoiselle_ es una de mis personas favoritas.

Abro la puerta lentamente… asegurándome de que Nicolás de verdad se haya marchado.

Cuando veo que no hay nadie alrededor, voy al baño a lavarme la cara y peinarme un poco… Aún se notan las huellas de mis lágrimas y mi cabello está alborotado en señal de que no estoy nada bien.

Termino de alistarme y voy abajo en dirección al comedor.

Veo solo a mi tía y a Sammy sentados.

— ¡Hola, mi niña hermosa! — Me saluda mi tía desde su asiento.

— Hola, tía — Le respondo el saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Me alegro mucho de verla, nos visita muy pocas veces y a veces la extraño mucho.

— Te he echado de menos, querida. Ven, siéntate para comer. Quiero saber cómo te ha ido en este tiempo que no he venido a visitarte.

— Tía, ¿Dónde están los demás? Darien, _Mademoiselle_ y mi padre.

— Querida, Darien debe de haber salido con sus amigos — No me sorprende… — la señorita Setsuna fue a hacer algunas compras, y tu padre me acaba de llamar hace un rato, solamente avisando que volverá muy tarde. Pero eso no importa, ¡nos quedaremos los cuatro divirtiéndonos en casa! Me quedaré hasta mañana.

Mi padre volverá tarde… eso debe de tener una explicación.

— ¡Súper! ¡La tía Neherenia se quedará todo el día!

Al transcurso de todo el almuerzo, la tía Neherenia solo habla de anécdotas de su infancia con mi papá.

—… ¡Y luego su padre se resbaló por el suelo! ¡Y terminó cayendo derechito a la piscina! Se ganó el premio a la mejor persona inexperta en nadar — Sammy y Nicolás empiezan a matarse de la risa. — Por suerte su querida hermana Neherenia fue a salvarlo. Hice el mejor clavado del mundo, claro porque soy una experta. Ahora ya saben por qué soy la segunda gerente general de su empresa. Me debe la vida. ¡No lo olviden!

— ¡Ahora sé por qué no tenemos piscina! — Exclama Sammy y los demás se parten de la risa.

No presto atención a lo que hablan, solo estoy perdida, en medio de un desierto de pensamientos… donde no me importa nada.

Si tan solo la vida fuese fácil, sin preocupaciones ni problemas…

— Rei, no has tocado tu comida ¿Te sucede algo, querida? — Pregunta mi tía — ¡Ya sé, seguro que quieres probar el pastel de chocolate que les ha preparado su tía! Lo estaba guardando para el final, pero no importa.

— Sí, claro… Un poco de pastel no me hará daño. — Murmuro.

— Mamá Neherenia, la comida estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias. — Agradece Nicolás

— Tú le dices a todo el mundo _mamá_ — Menciona Sammy, y mi tía lo mira fijamente abriendo mucho los ojos, en señal de que no debió decir eso. — Disculpen.

— No pasa nada, mi niño. Sabes que Nicolás es como un hijo para mí, al igual que ustedes. — Responde mi tía Neherenia.

Que yo sepa, ella no puede tener hijos… por eso a nosotros nos trata como si fuéramos sus hijos. Y nadie sabe respecto a la familia de Nicolás, especialmente sus padres; por eso a mucha gente de confianza, como Luna y mi tía, les dicen de cariño _mamá_ , y a Artemis lo llama como _papá_.

El hecho de que nos vea como a sus hijos me hace feliz. Es como si fuéramos sus personas favoritas, entre todas las que conoce.

— Sí, y la señora Neherenia es como mi madre. — Dice Nicolás.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos al salón a ver unas películas.

— ¡Veamos _El rey León_! ¡Por favor! — Exclama Sammy

— Primero, ve a lavarte la boca. Estás cubierto de chocolate — Le digo

Cuando se marcha, mi tía empieza a hablar — Rei, he visto que te sucede algo, incluso estás distanciada con Sammy, ¿pasó algo? — Me pregunta

Le diré la verdad. Total… ya todos saben la noticia, y a ella le tengo confianza, al igual que Nicolás.

— Nada tía… es por la boda, sabes que la noticia es algo nuevo para mí y aún no logro entender nada…

— ¿Qué boda? — Pregunta mi tía. Seguro que lo pregunta de broma.

Nicolás me mira con una mueca rara que no logro entender…

— Ya sabes, el compromiso de mi padre…

— ¿Armando… se va a casar? — ¿Acaso no lo sabe?

— Sí… ¿No lo sabías? Creo que no debí decirlo

— ¿Estás hablando enserio, Rei? Es que… es algo difícil de creer… ¿Y quién es la afortunada? — A pesar de la situación, sigue con su chispa de humor.

— Es la hija de la señora Ikuko Tsukino… Se llama Serena. ¿La conoces?

— He oído sobre la señora Ikuko, pero nunca supe que tuviera una hija. Sabes que por donde vivo no llegan las noticias… — Dice mi tía

Es cierto, mi tía vive en una zona alejada de la ciudad, lejos de lo tecnológico y en medio del campo. A ella le gusta vivir así.

— No solo tiene una hija, tiene dos. La otra se llama Mina Tsukino, y su boda será mañana…

— ¿La gente se volvió loca por casarse o qué? — Dice mi tía en son de broma — Me gustaría ir pero… sin invitación… misión imposible —

Tal vez todos se quieran casar… o quizás solo las Tsukino…

— Ahora que lo mencionas, tía… me olvidé de entregarle la invitación a mi padre…

— ¿Y si me la das a mí? — Bromea y yo empiezo a reír… — Es broma. De todos modos no puedo ir, mañana en la mañana vuelvo a casa. Si la boda es mañana, creo que deberías llamarlo de una vez para avisarle. Ya está atardeciendo y él volverá más tarde. No creo que sea buena idea que se entere en el mismo día de la boda.

— Iré a ver por qué demora tanto Sammy, seguro empezó a jugar con la laptop a escondidas… — Dice Nicolás y se marcha, desapareciendo por el pasillo

— Creo que tienes razón, tía. De paso quiero saber cómo está y por qué volverá tarde… — Menciono

Mi tía saca de su bolso su celular — Ten querida, ya coloqué la llamada — Me da el celular y lo coloco en la oreja.

El celular sigue vibrando, hasta que se escucha su voz — Hola hermana ¿qué sucede?

— Papá, no soy tu hermana. Soy Rei — Le digo riéndome — ¿Por qué volverás tarde? — Le pregunto ya con un tono serio

— Tengo mucho trabajo… Ya sabes… —

— Papá, apropósito, no llegué a entregarte la invitación a la boda de Mina Tsukino, ayer la encontré en uno de mis cajones. No tengo ni idea de qué hacía allí…

— No te preocupes, cariño. De todos modos ya me enteré sobre la boda…

— Bien, papá… Solo te llamaba para avisarte sobre eso… ¡Ya estaba dispuesta a mandar tu traje a la lavandería! — Empezamos a reír

— Está bien. Te veo más tarde si es que sigues despierta. Te quiero hija. Adiós

— Nos vemos, papá — Y corta la llamada — Gracias tía por prestarme el celular — Le digo

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, mi tía Neherenia se marchó a su casa, prometiendo volver a visitarnos dentro de poco.

En la casa solo se habla de la boda de Mina Tsukino, y mi padre ya empieza a alistarse para asistir a la iglesia. Lleva una camisa blanca con un traje negro y su corbata en forma de moño.

— ¿Me veo bien, hija? — Me pregunta en tono de galán

— Claro que sí. Te vez encantador, papá

— Gracias. Por cierto, necesito la invitación para poder entrar. — Por poco me olvidaba

— Aquí tienes. Prométeme que me traerás un pedazo de pastel.

— Te lo prometo — Entonces se oye la bocina de la camioneta, indicando que está lista — Bueno, hija. Ya me tengo que ir. Cuídense, volveré en la madrugada. Háganle caso en todo a la señorita Setsuna.

— Sí. Nos vemos — Lo despido con un beso en la mejilla, y se va por la entrada principal

Me hubiese gustado asistir a la boda… Debe de ser muy lujosa ya que la fiesta será en un local frente al mar, con personas elegantes y famosas del país y familias importantes. A la vez, no me hubiese gustado ir, porque tendría que ver frente a frente a la famosísima Serena y me vería obligada a conversar con ella. Seguro que presumiría de todo lo que fuese posible.

Horas después, todos vamos a cenar al exterior.

Presiento que esta cena será diferente, porque –aparte de que no esté Darien- será una cena informal donde nadie tiene que comer con cuchillo ni pañuelo.

Yo me siento al extremo, frente a Nicolás; al costado mío se sienta Sammy frente a _Mademoiselle;_ al lado izquierdo de Sammy se sienta Lita frente a Molly; y al otro extremo se sienta Luna frente a Artemis.

— Sírvanse. Lita y yo preparamos una cena exquisita, para chuparse los dedos — Dice Luna y todos agradecemos por la comida

La comida -o mejor dicho buffet- es una extraña pero deliciosa combinación de comida japonesa, francesa, peruana y mexicana.

— Aprovechemos que mi Luna hoy está de buen humor. Esta comida no se sirve todos los días — Dice Artemis y nos reímos

— Qué cosas dices. Siempre estoy de buen humor

— Claro, porque tuviste la suerte de casarte con este hombre — Dice Artemis y nos reímos aún más fuerte

Entre bocados y carcajadas pasamos la cena.

Veo bostezar a Sammy con la boca abierta. _Mademoiselle_ se da cuenta y él se tapa la boca de inmediato con su mano porque olvidó sus modales. Creo que lo mejor es que se vaya a dormir.

— Sammy, ve a la cama. Estás con sueño

— Yo no tengo sueño. Es más, tengo mucha energía — Responde mostrando sus minúsculos músculos

— Se nota demasiado… — Bromeo

— Hermana, dijiste que papá volvería demasiado tarde. ¿No es cierto? — Me pregunta con ese tipo de sonrisas cómplices… Creo saber lo que está tramando

— Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¡Hay que ir a la boda! — Este niño está loco. La deliciosa comida lo afectó demasiado — La fiesta será frente al mar… ¡Podemos ir en yate a mirar desde lejos! Nadie se dará cuenta…

— Ya tienes todo planeado por lo que veo

— ¡Nicolás nos puede llevar! Por favor, hermanita. ¡Di que sí!

— Se van a enfermar con el frío del mar. Pescarán un resfriado y el patrón se dará cuenta… — Dice Artemis en tono serio.

— Yo puedo preparar el yate ahora mismo. No tengo ningún problema — Dice Nicolás. Al parecer ya lo tenían planeado.

— Hermanita linda… di que sí. Solo será un rato y volveremos. Te lo prometo. Di que sí. Di que sí. — Me mira haciendo una mueca de perrito y todos empiezan a reír

— ¿Usted qué opina, _Mademoiselle_? — Le pregunto. Ella está encargada de nosotros. No sirve de nada que Sammy me pregunte. — Ella es la que decide, hazle la carita de perrito a ella.

— _Mademoiselle_ , no me haga usar mi arma letal de carita de perrito. Diga que sí de una vez. ¡Por favor! — Ruega Sammy saltando alrededor de la mesa

— Pero... podrían vernos. No sería correcto.

— Estaremos de lejos; además, nos mezclaremos entre los yates. No se darán cuenta. Y por cierto..., sé bien que usted también se muere por ir a ver... Esta oportunidad no se presenta todos los días... ¿No cree? — La tiento usando la misma frase de Artemis.

Se arma un gran silencio. Todos en la mesa la miran esperando su respuesta. Se ve que todos matan por ir.

— _D'accord_ — Afirma y todos empiezan a salir de sus asientos festejando para dirigirse adentro a recoger sus abrigos.

— ¡Gracias, _Mademoiselle_! — Exclama Sammy gritando por todos lados

Escucho la voz de Luna entre los gritos — Artemis y yo nos quedaremos. Ustedes vayan. No quiero pescar un resfriado y luego digan que la sopa de mañana sabe mal. También tengo que ir a cuidar de Diana mientras está durmiendo.

Artemis empieza a gritar para que lo escuchemos entre la bulla — Luna tiene razón. Los huesos de este viejo no van a resistir al helado frío. Molly, abrígate si quieres ir.

— ¡Gracias, papá! — Grita Molly

— Iré a preparar el yate enseguida — Anuncia Nicolás

— Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa — Agradece _Mademoiselle_ — Si van a querer observar la fiesta detalladamente, será mejor que lleven sus binoculares.

Media hora después, todos estamos reunidos en el yate.

— ¡Soy el rey del mundo! — Exclama Sammy en la cubierta del yate

— ¡Sammy! ¡Abrígate! — Lo regaño por quitarse el abrigo

Me coloco los binoculares y empiezo a ver la fiesta…

Hay mucha gente bailando. No conozco absolutamente a nadie… Trato de buscar a mi papá o a Serena, pero encuentro a los novios sobre una especie de escenario pequeño, frente de ellos está el gran pastel de bodas que mide como 7 pisos.

Veo que están bailando. Intento observar mejor a la novia, hasta que la veo en perfecto ángulo. Lleva un gran vestido blanco con rosas doradas esparcidas por el vestido, un gran collar, unos aretes colgantes con forma de estrella y su cabello recogido en un moño de trenzas con unos mechones sueltos.

Era verdad, la novia sí que es bonita. Se parece mucho a Serena. Sin duda son hermanas. Mina debe de ser la menor, tiene pinta de serlo.

— ¡Vi a la novia! — Exclamo alegremente — Estos binoculares sí que son muy buenos… — Entonces vuelvo a centrar mi visión y veo a Darien… ¿Darien? ¿Acaso lo invitaron? Debe de estar disfrutando mucho la fiesta. Hasta se le ve feliz con una chica. — ¡Veo a Darien bailando!

— ¡Quiero ver! — Grita Sammy — Es mi turno, hermanita.

— No, es el turno de Molly — Digo y le doy los binoculares

— Creo que _Mademoiselle_ debe ver primero. Ella aún no ha visto. — Dice con una sonrisa — Tome — Dice mientras le pasa los binoculares a _Mademoiselle_

Después de un par de minutos, ella sigue observando alegremente a través del binocular, hasta que su sonrisa desaparece… y se torna seria. Debió haber visto algo malo… pero ¿qué cosa sería?

— ¿Le sucede algo? — Le pregunto

— No es nada, lo que pasa es que ya es muy tarde. Además... tenemos que irnos. La gente nos puede reconocer, y no quiero que Armando se entere de que fuimos a escondidas. No quiero tener problemas. ¡Dense prisa! — Anuncia y todos empiezan a quejarse

Quiero saber de verdad qué le pasa… algo sucedió, pero no quiere decirlo…

— ¡Un rato más, por favor! — Pide Molly — Acabamos de llegar

— _Mademoiselle_ tiene razón, el frío está más fuerte. — Entro a la cabina para decirle a Nicolás que nos vamos — Nicolás, ya hay que irnos. El frío está más intenso.

— ¡Todos, alístense! — Ordena _Mademoiselle_

Estoy segura de que algo le ocurrió. Debió de ser grave para que repentinamente ordenara que volvamos a casa…

Ella antes no estaba así; es más, estaba interesada por observar la fiesta. Pero desde que estuvo con el binocular, su actitud cambió…

* * *

 _ **¿Qué le habrá pasado a Mademoiselle? Nada bueno debe de ser… Y por fin! Mina se casó :O ya sabremos detalladamente la boda más adelante.**_

 _ **En este capítulo seguimos con el POV de Rei, me quedó muy largo. De hecho, demoré 4 horas en escribir este capítulo.**_

 _ **Sinceramente, mil disculpas por la demora, el tiempo ha estado en contra mía… Pero la espera terminó! :o**_

 _ **Hay varios usuarios que me están mandando inbox reclamando nuevos caps. Los invito a seguir la historia para que sepan cuándo saldrán nuevas actualizaciones, para evitar tener que mandar mensajes a cada rato xd**_

 _ **También los invito a seguir comentando, saben que me entusiasma saber sus opiniones. Y si les gusta el fic :D apoyarlo con un favorito n.n**_

 _ **Y me he enterado que hace una semana el fic cumplió 1 mes :o aniversario! Okno xD**_

 _ **¿Qué le habrá pasado a Setsuna? ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de actitud tan repentinamente? ¿Rei se encontrará con Serena frente a frente? ¿Qué hace Darien bailando con una chica? D:**_

 _ **Nos vemos! Hasta la próxima!**_


	8. La Fiesta

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 _ **Serena:**_

— Hermanita, no puedo creer que me tenga que ir de la casa, te voy a extrañar mucho — Me dice Mina mientras bajaba del segundo piso dramáticamente y se dirigía al gran salón.

— Mina no exageres, me puedes visitar seguido. Además, vivirás con Yaten — Le recuerdo mientras me siento en el sofá

— Gracias hermanita. Por cierto, ¿tú crees que deje sin habla a Yaten con el vestido que escogí? — Me pregunta, mientras que desfila con su vestido por todas partes

— Sin duda Mina, lo dejarás babeando enterito — Le respondo con una sonrisa

Mina realmente se había lucido. Se veía muy bella.

Su pelo rubio estaba sujeto en un moño y llevaba una corona de flores por debajo del velo, cual llegaba hasta su cintura. Su maquillaje era de tonos claros, lo que hacía ver su rostro más natural. Su vestido al final fue blanco, cuando ella encaprichada lo quería de rosado. El diseño eran rosas plateadas enmarcadas en todas partes, apenas notorias. La cola del vestido no fue tan larga como pensé que escogería; su medida en el suelo debía ser de apenas 1 metro. El vestido no llevaba tirantes; en su reemplazo estaba colocado un collar de plata, donde en el medio se podía apreciar un gran diamante –por supuesto, ese collar fue un regalo de Yaten–

— Hermanita tú también te ves muy bonita, pero aún sigo sin entender por qué no te aplicas más maquillaje. Solo te aplicas labial. Tú maquillas fenomenal, y deberías aprovecharlo.

— Gracias Mina, pero sabes que nunca me han gustado usar esas cosas, me hacen parecer otra persona, y eso es lo que menos quiero.

Yo iba vestida con un escote rosado pastel en forma de corazón sin tirantes, con diseños dorados en forma de ramos dispersos a lo largo del vestido. La falda era muy larga, formando una pequeña cola que se arrastraba por los suelos. En la parte detrás del vestido, llevaba un gran listón rosado a la altura de la cintura. Por otra parte, mi cabello, por lo que era rubio, decidí dejarlo suelto para que se resaltara con el color del vestido, que por los tonos combinaban a la perfección. Tenía un adorno en forma de conejo en mi cabello, para que sujetara algunos mechones y no me estorbara la visión. Y por último, en joyas llevaba un simple y fino collar de plata, donde en el medio se encontraba un pequeñísimo pero valioso cristal, en forma de gota.

— Lo que te pierdes — dice rodando los ojos

En fin… después de todo, había llegado el gran día de Mina, y por supuesto, el de Ikuko también. El día en que Mina Tsukino –dentro de poco Mina Kou– contraería matrimonio con Yaten Kou, lo que significaba un milagro para Ikuko Tsukino, quien uniría su "gran fortuna" con la de Sabio Kou, el padre de Yaten, que la salvaría de su desgracia.

Actualmente no estamos en un buen estado económico: Con la muerte de mi padre; Mina, Ikuko y yo quedamos en la bancarrota; antes ya lo estábamos, pero después de su fallecimiento, estuvimos mucho peor ya que nadie sabía cómo administrar la empresa más que mi padre. Para salvar un poco la situación y poder pagar parte de la boda de Mina, tuvimos que vender las acciones de la empresa y todas nuestras viviendas, incluyendo la casa de campo, en donde murió mi padre. La mansión en Estambul es lo único que nos queda ahora; sin embargo, pronto se pondría en venta para poder adquirir una vivienda más pequeña y permanecer con un poco de dinero. Para ese entonces, no viviría con ellas, ya que seré la nueva inquilina de la mansión Shields en cuanto contraiga matrimonio con Armando…

Los golpes de la vida, algo de lo que ya estoy acostumbrada

Mientras estoy absorta en mis pensamientos, un Yaten vestido de novio con el característico ramito de flores en su chaqueta aparece por la puerta y entra al salón. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en el club de recepción?

— Buenas tardes Serena — le respondo el saludo con una sonrisa. De todas formas me quedo con la intriga de su llegada. — Buenas tardes Mi-Mina… — empieza a tartamudear. Apuesto que se ha quedado embobado con lo bella que ha quedado Mina— ¡T-Te ves preciosísima!

— ¡Ay, Yaten! Apenas vienes y ya haces que me sonroje — Responde Mina hecha todo un tomate

— Sabes que es la verdad. No puedo creer hoy te vayas a casar conmigo

— Yaten ¿Por qué has venido? ¿No se supone que tienes que estar ya en el club? Le pregunto. Hasta ahora se me hace raro el hecho de que haya venido, cuando se supone que debería estar al otro lado de la ciudad, donde se llevará a cabo la boda

— Serena… pues tu madre… —

Mientras intenta hablar, lo interrumpe la odiosa voz de Ikuko

— ¡Mina! ¡¿Ya llegó Yaten?! — Pregunta desde el segundo piso. Dios, como odio su voz, más aún cuando grita

— Sí… — Responde Mina, cambiando su expresión de felicidad a seriedad

No entiendo nada. ¿Acaso estaban esperando a que viniera Yaten? ¿Por qué?

Ikuko empieza a bajar por las largas escaleras. Desde aquí se podía apreciar todo su conjunto: Llevaba un vestido plateado sin tirantes por los hombros. La falda medía por lo menos 3 metros, llegándole hasta por los suelos, arrastrándose en él. Tenía un simple peinado francés que le quedaba –lamentablemente– bien para su color de cabello, el cual era negro con tonalidades azul marino. Su maquillaje oscuro y su excesiva base llegaba a cubrir por completo sus arrugas y defectos de su rostro.

Si pudiera describirla en pocas palabras… sería el mismo Lucifer en persona.

Una vez ya abajo, Ikuko seguía retocándose el maquillaje por enésima vez en el día

— Buenas tardes señora Ikuk… — Empieza a saludar Yaten

— Muchachos, a lo que vinimos — Lo interrumpe cortante mientras cierra su espejo

Ikuko hace una seña con la mano para que Mina y Yaten la siguieran. Se estaban dirigiendo al interior del gran comedor, el mismo lugar en donde ella y yo nos enfrentamos días atrás. Yo también decido seguirlos. Quiero saber qué es lo que sucede.

Después de que Mina y Yaten entraran y antes de que yo ingresara, Ikuko me agarra del hombro con fuerza, jalándome hacia ella

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— Me espeta

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a entrar — Le digo con el mismo tono, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

— ¿Entrar? De ninguna manera — Me dice mientras me suelta de su agarre

— Tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que está pasando. Y si es sobre Mina, aún todavía.

— No, querida. Tú espera afuera. No tardamos — Me responde, mientras ingresa al comedor y me cierra las puertas en la cara

¿Cómo se atreve? … ¡Ella no tiene ningún derecho de tratarme así! Sabe que de todas formas me voy a enterar de lo que se trae en manos. Tampoco sabe todo de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Intento abrir las puertas, pero fallo al ver que están con seguro.

— Qué astuta…

Si no abre en los próximos 30 segundos, juro que voy a tumbar la puer…

— Señorita Serena — Me dice Saori, mientras aparece desde el recibidor

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! — Respondo gritando, sin darme cuenta

Saori se sobresalta por mi tono de voz, y me responde con los ojos mirando al suelo— E-Esto… Acaba de llamar la doctora Mizuno di-diciendo que vendrá con su hija ¿Le-Le confirmo la invitación?— Pregunta tartamudeando. La hice sentir mal…

— Sí, por favor. Dígale que venga, que la estamos esperando— Le respondo mientras veo que da media vuelta para retirarse — Ah… Saori… Perdóname por alzarte la voz. Acabo de discutir con "mi madre" y bueno… imagínate el resto— Me disculpo. Sé muy bien que a Saori tampoco le agrada Ikuko. Es más, creo que la odia por cómo la trata… pero ella soporta todo por el buen salario que recibe, y por la compañía de Mina y la mía.

— No-No se preocupe, sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea…— Me responde con una sonrisa sincera y un poco nerviosa a la vez — Con permiso — dice mientras se dirige al teléfono

Genial, traté mal una persona que no tuvo nada que ver en este lío solo por desquitarme… Necesito distraerme, o me empezará a doler la cabeza.

– ¡Serena!

Me salgo de mi ensimismamiento para escuchar la voz de una emocionada Ami. La veo a lo lejos bajando de la limusina y esperando a su mamá en la entrada.

–Hola Ami – Me acerco a ella y la saludo – Adelante, pasa. ¿Dónde está tu…?

– ¡Hola Serena! – Me saluda la doctora Saeko apareciendo por detrás de Amí – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde se encuentra Ikuko? – Me pregunta.

Me sorprende cómo han venido vestidas para la ocasión. Sin duda todos los invitados que he visto hasta ahora se han esmerado en lucir muy presentables.

La doctora Saeko era una mujer con un buen cuerpo para su edad. Tenía el cabello negro sujeto en un moño, y por alguna razón en la luz daba la impresión de que el color en realidad era un azul marino oscuro. Llevaba un simple vestido rojo oscuro que le tapaba mucho el cuerpo, con la falda llegándole a cubrir hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

Ami también tenía un buen cuerpo, pero más definido que el de su madre. Tenía el cabello corto, por lo tanto no llevaba ningún peinado en especial; también era negro, pero daba la impresión de que también era de un azul marino oscuro, igual que la doctora Saeko. Llevaba un escote en V de un color amarillo pastel, y con la falda llegándole a cubrir un poco hasta por arriba de sus rodillas, dándole un aire de santa, cuando en realidad no tiene nada de eso.

–Mi madre se encuentra en el comedor encerrada con Mina y Yaten dentro. La razón pues no la sé – Le digo con un tono angustiado.

Se están demorando demasiado, y no soy exactamente de esas personas que tienen una gran paciencia…

–Ni modo, tendré que esperarla aquí– Responde rendida.

Necesito contarle a Ami sobre lo que está pasando, así que me acerco a ella discretamente y le digo al oído – Ami, ¿puedes acompañarme un rato, por favor? Quiero hablarte de algo importante.

–Está bien, no te preocupes– Me responde –Mamá, voy a acompañar a Serena a maquillarse. No tardo– Le comunica a su madre.

–De acuerdo, yo seguiré aquí esperando a la señora Ikuko– Le responde con aprobación.

Subimos las inmensas escaleras hasta el segundo piso, en la dirección en donde se encuentra mi recámara.

– ¿No tenías una excusa mejor?– Le digo en tono de broma– Eres la segunda persona que indirectamente me dice que me veo fea sin maquillaje.

–No te he dicho "indirectamente" que te ves fea, solo que deberías aplicarte un poco para que luzcas mejor – Me responde en el mismo tono – Es la boda de tu hermana, por Dios. Una minúscula gota no te hará daño.

– No y punto – Respondo sacando la lengua y estirando hacia abajo mi ojo derecho en modo de burla. Ella se echa a carcajadas. Es una manía que tengo desde pequeña.

Ami es una de las pocas amigas que tengo desde que llegué a Turquía. La conocí en mi primer año de estudios aquí. En toda la secundaria y preparatoria se destacó por su inteligencia y habilidad en las ciencias y matemáticas, algo con lo que yo siempre lidié. A pesar de que demuestre ser tímida en muchas ocasiones, la realidad es otra. A veces siento que ella se da cuenta de detalles minúsculos de cosas que yo no me doy cuenta, siendo capaz de sacar grandes conclusiones y descifrar la problemática. Es hasta más astuta que su propia madre incluso… Pero ella nunca había sido así… En toda la etapa de estudios siempre ha sido muy tímida, hasta que descubrió que su novio le era infiel, cayendo en una gran depresión. Después de aquello, se volvió una persona muy fuerte y empezó a odiar a los hombres. Se muestra totalmente diferente ante ellos cuando pretenden insinuársele y luego termina jugando de ellos. Sé que eso está mal y quisiera decírselo… Pero en parte la apoyo… Todos los hombres son idiotas. Además, ella puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

–Pasa…– Hago un gesto con la mano para que entre. –Disculpa si está desordenado… Mina hizo todo este caos– Le informo con una risa fingida.

–Sé muy bien que Mina es así, desde que la conozco… – Hace una pausa y continúa con un rostro serio– Y noto algo en tu tono de voz y esa risa fingida que no me engaña… He de imaginar que me quieres decir algo importante – No me sorprende que se haya dado cuenta. En cuestión de segundos ya sabe que algo sucede.

Me lanzo a la cama y me echo sobre ella boca arriba, ordenando mis ideas mientras veo el techo, pensativa.

–Ni siquiera sé muy bien lo que está pasando… Apenas he bajado después de arreglarme e Ikuko ya se está encerrando en el comedor con Mina y Yaten dentro… Y por el tiempo en que llevan ahí, no debe ser algo bueno.

Ami solo permanece callada, mirando un punto fijo inexistente, como si estuviera analizando algo.

– ¿Tú crees que sea un acuerdo económico o algo? – Le pregunto

– No me sorprende de que se trate de una cosa como esa… Por cómo es Ikuko…. A menos… – Se detiene.

– ¿A menos qué? – Pregunto impaciente. Puedo imaginarme cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo, no me sorprende proviniendo de Ikuko.

– A menos de que se trate de un acuerdo prenupcial, para asegurar la fortuna a los herederos y que Ikuko pase desapercibida como "caza fortunas".

Me lo suponía.

– Incluso si se lo reclamo, sé que nada va a cambiar. Ikuko es y siempre será así.

– Es verdad…– Ami asiente– Pero sé que eso no es lo que verdaderamente me querías decir. – Cambia repentinamente de tema.

– No te hagas. A estas alturas ya debes de saberlo. – Me hago la desentendida. ¿Cómo es que lo supo?

– Serena, soy tu mejor amiga. Puedes contarme lo que sea. – Me dice, acercándose y sujetándome por los hombros, mirándome con un rostro expectante.

– ¿Incluso si te digo que me voy a casar con Armando Shields?

– ¿Casarte con Armando Shields? ¿Ese viejo? ¡Como si fuera a pasar! – Se echa a reír durante un largo rato… Pero luego se da cuenta que yo mantengo mi mirada seria sin una pizca de gracia. – Hey… Vamos, ríete. Es gracioso…

– No lo es, porque es verdad.

Antes de que Ami pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, se escucha un portazo desde abajo.

– ¡Mina vuelve! – La voz de… ¿Ikuko?

– ¡Mina, querida, regresa! – Grita la doctora Saeko.

– ¡Déjenme en paz!

Ami y yo salimos rápidamente de la habitación y corremos por las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Necesito saber qué es lo que pasó… ¿Qué cosa Ikuko pudo haberle hecho a Mina para que se causara un gran alboroto? Yo sabía que algo malo iba a suceder… Lo presentí.

Veo a Mina llorando y corriendo por el pasillo. La doctora Saeko se levanta del sofá y va tras ella. Yaten intenta seguirla pero por alguna razón se detiene.

– Iré con Mina, no te preocupes. – Me dice Ami en voz baja.

– Gracias. – Le digo con la mirada.

Mientras ella y la doctora Saeko desaparecen, se arma un gran silencio en el espacio.

– ¡Yaten! ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Exclamo, pero no responde.

Entonces decido preguntárselo a la otra persona que se encuentra aquí – ¡¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a Mina?! ¡Responde! – Le grito a Ikuko. Ella no tiene ningún derecho en lastimarla, menos si no es su madre ni nada relacionado a ella.

– Nada… Solo le hice firmar un papel y ya. Eso es todo. – Suelta como si nada, en un tono relajado. – Es por el bien de la familia, luego me lo agradecerás.

– Y-Yo… iré a buscar a Mina – Informa un nervioso Yaten, y posteriormente desaparece por el mismo camino en donde corrió Mina.

– ¡Dime la verdad! Le hiciste firmar el acuerdo prenupcial, ¡¿cierto?! – La presiono. Sé que es cierto, no me lo va a ocultar. – ¡¿Tan necesitada de dinero estás, que utilizas ese acuerdo como excusa?! ¡No me vas a engañar, por más que lo intentes!

– ¡Entiende que es por nuestro bien! ¡Tenemos que asegurar nuestro estatus ante esta situación en el que nos dejó tu padre!

– ¡No metas a mi padre en esto! – ¡¿Por qué lo tiene que mencionar de esa manera?! Habla como si su muerte solo fuera más que un problema económico. Y así dice que lo amaba… Por Dios.

– No tengo por qué enfadarme contigo… – Relaja su tono de voz, como si se hubiese acordado de algo bueno. – He de recordarte que tú también nos salvarás el pellejo… – ¿Salvarles el pellejo? ¿De qué habla?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Decidí aprobar tu matrimonio con Armando Shields. Te casarás con él, tal como lo quisiste. Te equivocaste si pensabas que me fastidiarías con eso. Al final, solo me estás haciendo un favor.

– No… ¡Entonces le diré que no! – Exclamo alterada. Aún puedo cancelarlo… No le voy a dar el gusto a Ikuko… ¡Jamás!

– Ya es muy tarde… Le informé sobre mi consentimiento a Armando y ya no lo puedes evitar. – No… ¡No! – Además… me olvidé mencionártelo, pero él está pagando los préstamos que hice para la boda de Mina a modo de agradecimiento, y es una muy grande inversión,… no es una cifra insignificante. Si se te ocurre decirle algo… Podrías hacer que nos demanden y terminaríamos en la calle. Incluso podrían demandar a Yaten y no habría nada con qué salvarnos, ni siquiera el acuerdo a su totalidad.

– Es su problema haber pagado la boda… Además, no hay una buena razón para ganar la supuesta demanda. Armando no sería capaz de hacernos algo así – Le digo a modo de defensa.

Se echa a reír cínicamente. – Son los Shields ¿Lo recuerdas? Son más poderosos que nosotros, incluso más que los Kou. Aunque no hubiera un argumento sostenible para la demanda, ellos tienen mucho más probabilidades de ganarla. Tal vez Armando tenga buen corazón para no hacerlo, pero su hermana sí es capaz, sin importar lo que él diga. Tienen lazos con el gobierno y el poder judicial. – Baja su tono de voz – Ya te lo advertí. Tu futuro, el de Mina y tu sobrino dependen de ti ahora mismo. No tengas la torpeza de echarlo a perder todo. – Termina, dándose media vuelta y sube por las escaleras.

Me quedo perpleja ante sus palabras… Me ha dado un ultimátum que nunca me lo habría esperado… Y sobre todo… Me acabo de enterar de que Mina está esperando un hijo… Un hijo que no tendría los recursos necesarios para vivir por culpa mía…

Ikuko sacó su as bajo la manga… Me acorraló por completo, y no tengo escapatoria.

Todo menos eso… No quiero que Mina y el bebé sufran por mi culpa. Nunca pensé que tomaría una decisión tan difícil como la de ahora, jamás… Todo por un estúpido capricho de hacerle la vida infeliz a Ikuko, solo estoy logrando lo contrario. Terminé comprometiéndome con una persona que no tiene nada que ver en este lío, y si hago un movimiento en falso..., no quiero ni imaginarlo.

¿Por qué accedí a casarme con una persona a la que no amo? ¿Por qué?... Gracias a mi inútil intento de dejar mi orgullo en alto. Todo… Todo… ¡Todo por mi maldito orgullo! ¡No pensé en el momento…! ¡No pensé en las consecuencias!

Ahora ya nada importa… La función debe continuar.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 _ **Darien:**_

— Diablos…, ya son más de las diez y treinta de la noche y esta mujer sigue sin aparecer… ¿A dónde demonios se habrá metido…?

No puedo creer que ya lleve 1 hora esperándola fuera de su apartamento- si se le puede llamar así a esa inmensa vivienda…

Se demora demasiado, en serio. Le acabo de marcar al celular como 15 veces y ni una llamada ha contestado. A este ritmo nunca llegaremos a tiempo a la ceremonia, es más, ni siquiera llegaremos cuando todos estén ebrios agonizando en el suelo. Seguro que solamente se le habrá caído la pestaña postiza y le estará aplicando más pegamento para que no se vuelva a despegar.

Miro mi conjunto por enésima vez para comprobar que siga viéndome apuesto como siempre. Llevo un simple terno de color negro con una corbata azul zafiro.

En eso veo una sombra en la puerta del edificio, de donde sale una pelirroja despampanante, deslumbrando todo a su paso.

Beryl…

—Lo siento cariño, ¿te hice esperar mucho?— Dice mientras acerca sus labios excesivamente pintados de rojo para besarme.

Estaba vestida con un escote rojo en V, con las zonas del estómago y espalda descubiertas, dejando ver sus tatuajes y su piercing en el ombligo; y una falda que le cubría a penas lo necesario… un poco más y se le veía todo. Iba con el cabello suelto y planchado, con sus raíces negras, dando a la vista de que llevaba tiempo sin teñirse. Estaba maquillada, como siempre, con tonos muy oscuros y fuertes.

— No tanto, solo esperé 1 hora. No es mucho, ¿no crees?— Le digo con sarcasmo

— Gracioso…

— Súbete al coche de una vez, que se nos hace tarde

Le abrí la puerta del acompañante, como todo caballero de soy, y posteriormente subí al asiento del piloto para dar marcha al carro.

En el transcurso del camino, Beryl solo me hablaba de ropa, viajes y revistas. Es el único tema de conversación que siempre ha tenido desde que la conozco. Yo solo fingí mostrar interés alguno y me concentraba únicamente en manejar.

— Oye Dari, ¿por qué tenemos que ir a esa boda? Yo solamente estoy yendo por los artistas y miembros de importantes familias que irán,… pero, ¿tú?— Dice mientras sostiene una revista.

— Ya te lo dije… mi tío insiste en que vaya. Por mí normal no iría, es más, ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman los novios… pero ya sabes, es mi tío. Si quieres solo estamos una hora y luego nos escapamos a tu apartamento. — Le respondo. Es lo que siempre hacemos cuando nos aburrimos.

— Ni loca. Me voy a quedar un buen rato tomándome unas cuantas fotos con algunos famosos. Por cierto, como que ya estás muy grandecito para seguir obedeciendo a tu tío Armando en todo…

Ella definitivamente no sabe nada.

— ¿Y con qué "gente importante" piensas encontrarte, aparte de mí?— Digo cambiando de tema

— Ja-ja-ja. Qué chistoso, Shields. No sé muy bien quienes irán, debo suponer que muchos de los que aparecen en la revista.

— Enséñame alguno

— Veamos… ¿qué tal ella?— Dice mientras me muestra una foto de la revista

— ¿A ver…?— Casi me atraganto al ver la foto…— ¿Se-Serena?

— Sí, dame la revista… "Hija del difunto empresario Kenji Tsukino, quien fue hallado muerto en su casa de campo, aparentemente por un paro cardíaco. Contraerá matrimonio con el empresario Armando Shields dentro de muy poco y…"— Sigue hablando mientras que yo continúo viendo embobado su foto… Se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco, y su bello rostro, que a pesar de no llevar ni una gota de maquillaje, se ve tan perfecta…

¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Esa mujer solo es una interesada. No merece ni siquiera llamársele "persona" por todo el daño que me causó, y quién sabe a cuántos hombres más de su larga lista de corazones rotos. Ruego a los dioses que no asista a la boda, porque tengo un montón de cosas que encararle en su cara, y el lugar de la ceremonia no es el adecuado para montar el espectáculo que me estoy imaginando ahora mismo.

Mientras Beryl sigue leyendo la revista y hago mi discurso mental, un recuerdo viene a mi mente.

— _Te amo Darien. Eres el único hombre a quien he querido todo este tiempo…_

Recuerdo que Serena me dijo eso mientras caía exhausta encima mío sobre la cama.

— _Yo también te amo, y no sabes cuánto…—_ Le respondí con la voz aún agitada

Entonces recuerdo que me quiso decir algo, pero no logro recordar muy bien qué era…

— _Darien, yo… tengo que decirte algo importante. No sé cómo lo tomarás…_

— _Claro, dime_

— _Darien… yo estoy…_

De pronto escucho un grito proviniendo de Beryl, que me saca de mis recuerdos.

— ¡Cuidado!

— ¿Oye, qué te sucede?— Volteo a preguntarle y regreso mi mirada nuevamente a la carretera.

Me doy cuenta de que estaba en el carril contrario, pasando muy cerca de un carro que empezó el claxon varias veces.

— ¡Fíjate bien por dónde manejas, lunático! — Gritó el hombre del coche cuando pasó por mi costado

— ¡Casi chocas! ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!

— ¡Acabo de darme cuenta, gracias! ¡No chocamos, así que no pasó nada! — Le respondo, al mismo tono de su grito

— ¡¿Cómo que no pasó nada?! ¡Desde que has visto esa maldita revista, te has quedado viendo la carretera embobado como si fuera lo más hermoso que has visto en tu vida! Estoy convencida de que algo pasó, y no me lo quieres decir.

Esta chica me saca de mis casillas.

— Beryl, no es asunto tuyo, así que por favor, ¡cierra tu boca!

— Esto no se va a quedar así. Voy a averiguar qué es lo que pasa contigo. No me gusta para nada tu actitud, Darien — Dice mientras me fulmina con la mirada. Poco me importan sus amenazas

Es común en nuestra "relación" el hecho de que peleemos, por lo que discusiones como ésta, son de las más normales.

El resto del camino fue un recorrido silencioso. Beryl solo se quedó con los brazos cruzados en el asiento, como la niñita caprichosa que es.

Una vez dentro del lugar de encuentro, apenas logro estacionar el carro, por la multitud de coches que hay dentro. Se pueden ver desde autos deportivos, hasta limosinas y camionetas polarizadas.

— Darien, puedes irte a la mismísima mierda ahora mismo. A mí nadie me trata como tú lo hiciste hace un rato. Apenas una persona caiga borracha en el suelo, me largo en un taxi, con o sin ti —Dice mientras baja del coche y empieza a caminar lejos de mí.

— Pero Beryl… — Voltea a verme con los ojos brillando — Si me voy contigo, ¿quién llevará mi Ferrari devuelta a mi casa? — Le digo sonriendo

—…Jódete— Mientras dice eso, me saca el dedo medio y se dirige a nuestra mesa reservada nuevamente con su gesto de los brazos cruzados. Juro no volver estar en el mismo lugar que ella… nunca más. Me tiene harto.

 **-** Fijé mi vista en el aspecto del lugar. La zona era como un pequeño club de campo muy decorado y tenía muchos lugares diferenciados entre sí que parecía un laberinto. Era al aire libre, por lo que se podía ver el cielo estrellado desde cualquier punto. La capilla estaba en un extremo muy alejado, mientras que la fiesta estaba ubicada en lo que restaba de todo el espacio, donde todos los invitados, incluyendo los novios, estaban allí. Alcancé a ver la pista de baile en el medio del lugar, donde mucha gente se encontraba bailando, incluyendo los novios, rodeada por las mesas de los invitados por los 3 lados, y al frente estaba la mesa de honor, que estaba más abandonada que la capilla. Al lado izquierdo, había un malecón con más mesas de invitados, incluyendo la mía, en donde se podía apreciar toda la vista de la ciudad, el gran "Puente del Bósforo" a lo lejos, y el mar, apenas alcanzándose a ver un yate en el horizonte, lo cual es algo raro.

Dejé el estacionamiento y me dirigí a la mesa reservada de mi familia. Allí estaban mi tío, Beryl con su cara larga, y unas cuántas personas que desconozco y las que no me interesa conocer.

— Hasta que por fin llegas, Darien— Me dice mi tío

— Sí… perdón por el retraso. Lo que pasa es que _alguien_ — digo esto entonando la voz— se demoraba mucho en alistarse.

— Cosas de mujeres, Dari. Algo que nunca entenderás— Espeta Beryl con el mismo tono de voz que usé — Con su permiso, me voy a bailar.

— _Sí, vete de una vez, que ni yo te aguanto—_ Es lo único que pensé en ese instante.

Disfruto ver a una Beryl dirigiéndose a la pista de baile echando humo.

— Darien… no debes tratarla así, es tu novia— Me reprocha mi tío

— Ya lo sé, solo que no la soporto cuando se comporta así — entonces noto tres miradas sobre mí—… Por cierto tío, — digo bajando la voz— ¿quiénes son ellas? — señalo con la cabeza a las mujeres que están sentadas al otro lado de la mesa.

— Discúlpenme por no haberles presentado a mi sobrino — dice de la nada alzando la voz, lo que hace que me sobresalte por la impresión — Darien, ellas son Ami Mizuno, una aprendiz de Medicina; Saeko Mizuno, reconocida doctora y madre de Ami; y la madre de la novia, Ikuko… — no llego a escuchar su apellido por el intenso volumen de la música, que me romperá los tímpanos en cualquier momento — Ami, Saeko, Ikuko…; él es mi sobrino Darien Shields.

— Bu-Buenas noches… Darien…— Saluda Ami, con una voz casi inaudible.

— Un gusto Darien, he oído hablar muy bien de ti— Me saluda la doctora Saeko — Perdona a mi hija, es un poco tímida…

— ¡Mamá…! — Exclama Ami, claramente sonrojada

La última persona, Ikuko, solo se queda mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte, sin notar mi presencia. Decido fastidiarla un poco, como todo "caballero" que soy.

— Muy buenas noches, ¿señora Ikuko…?— Sigue ignorándome — Vaya… el césped está muy interesante, ¿no cree? ¿Es especialista o algo?

Mi tío Armando y Ami empiezan a reírse, hasta que Ikuko voltea.

— Perdóname querido. Muy buenas noches a ti también. Dime solamente Ikuko. Por cierto… ¿podrías repetirme tu nombre nuevamente? Me pareció no escucharlo

Esta señora y yo seremos grandes amigos. De eso no cabe duda.

— Me llamo Darien. Da – rien — Continúo molestándola

En eso, veo a mi tía Neherenia aparecer.

— ¡Soobriino! ¡Qué bueno que vinistee! — Se acerca tambaleándose para darme un abrazo. Se nota que ha bebido demasiado.

— Tía, pensé que no vendrías… ya que mencionaste que volverías a tu casa

— Esta señora también merrece divertirse ¿noo crees? — Dice, arrastrando las palabras

De la nada, Ikuko se levanta de su asiento

— Con permiso, iré a caminar un poco para tomar aire fresco. No me siento muy bien…

— Te acompaño, Ikuko — Se ofrece la doctora Saeko — Ami, vigila nuestras cosas

Ella e Ikuko se van, desapareciendo entre la gente bailando

— Herrmano… ¿ellaa es…? — Empieza a preguntar mi tía

— Sí, ella misma — Responde mi tío. ¿Qué tanto misterio con esa tal señora Ikuko? De todas formas, tarde o temprano me enteraré. — Hermana, siéntate. Un poco más y te vas a caer. Necesitas descansar un momento.

— ¡Yoo estoy perrfectamentee bieen! — Dice mientras pasa sus manos por su nada perfecto cuerpo. Cómo me encantaría tomar una foto de esto. Sin embargo, empieza a hacer sonidos extraños como si quisiera… vomitar.

Se levanta y sale disparada hacia una pequeña casita, lo que parece ser el baño. Mi tío también se levanta y la sigue para poder socorrerla.

Entonces recuerdo la existencia de Ami, sonrojada y riéndose en lo bajo por la bochornosa situación.

— Hasta acá llega el olor a vómito de tu tía — Me dice Ami. Hasta que por fin habla…

— Sin ofender, pero pensé que eras muda — Le bromeo

— Qué chistoso. Por cierto, muy guapa la maniquí que trajiste — ¿Maniquí?... Ah, ya veo

— ¿Te refieres a Beryl? – Pregunto mientras señalo a la pelirroja bailando descaradamente en medio de dos hombres. Estoy acostumbrado a verla rodeada de hombres, y la verdad, no me importa en absoluto.

– ¿Beryl? Qué nombre más raro…

– Sí… No es de por aquí…

– Y mira qué cuerpo… Su cirujano ha hecho un buen trabajo…– Prosigue mientras la mira como si estuviera analizándola – Me imagino cómo la disfrutarás en la cama…

– De hecho no. Finge ser una experta pero una vez que estás con ella, es un total desastre. Tan sólo mira mi rostro… Lo dice todo. – Le digo mientras hago una mueca.

– Entonces, ¿por qué sigues con ella? ¿Si dices que es un desastre…? – Pregunta.

– La verdad… – Ahora que me pongo a pensar…, en el fondo, ¿tengo una verdadera razón para estar con ella? ¿Qué cosa le vi que me hizo ser su novio? Nunca entenderé por qué hago las cosas por hacer y sin pensar en las consecuencias… – No lo sé… Supongo que… ¿por diversión?

– ¿Diversión?... – Me mira con cara expectante, como si estuviera esperando a que dijera algo más… Pero no lo hago – Hombres… Nunca los entenderé. ¿Y viven juntos? Apuesto que sí.

– Ehh… Yo no diría que vivimos juntos… Yo puedo pasar la noche en su apartamento si es que quiero pero en su caso no pasa lo mismo, puesto que…

Me interrumpe. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

– ¿Un año…? ¿Dos? Ya perdí la cuenta. No interesa cuánto tiempo llevo con ella, la cosa es que estamos juntos, ¿no? – Le respondo rodando los ojos. ¿Acaso el tiempo de relación entre una pareja realmente importa? Yo creo que no… Son excusas para sentirte con el derecho de poder decir si acabarás con esa pareja por el resto de tu vida o no, dependiendo del tiempo en que llevan. No me va eso.

– Sí, creo… – Responde cabizbaja. ¿Ahora qué le sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

No entiendo para nada lo que le pasa. Pero llego a notar que dice algo casi susurrando; sin embargo, no llego a escucharla bien por el estresante ruido de la música. Qué extraña que es…

Llevamos así por un largo rato, y cuando se escucha por lo lejos un vaso rompiéndose, se da cuenta del breve silencio que se creó entre nosotros, a pesar del estruendo. – Ah… Lo siento. Creo que te estoy agobiando con muchas preguntas. Suelo ser así cuando no tengo un buen tema de conversación… Y eso que acabamos de conocernos… – Explica mientras se sonroja.

En serio, no entiendo a esta mujer. Primero está preguntando sobre mi vida íntima con Beryl sin vergüenza alguna, y ahora se muestra tímida y sonrojada.

– Entonces… ¿Quieres que te cuente algo de mí? No sé… O tal vez quieres que te de mi número… Quizás podamos ir a otro… lugar. – Me dice mientras levanta ligeramente los ojos y los baja de nuevo. No quiero saber qué parte estará mirándome.

Creo que esta pequeña conversación está empezando a salirse de contexto. Y para colmo, estoy teniendo este tipo de charla con una chica que apenas veo… Me inventaré una excusa para ir por un trago… o tal vez dos.

– Oye… Disculpa por interrumpirte, pero si no te molesta, creo que iré a bailar un rato…

– No, al contrario, yo también pensaba en ir a bailar… ¿Y si vamos juntos? – Se levanta de su asiento mientras se acomoda la falda del vestido, dispuesta a ir a la pista de baile. ¿Ahora finge que nada pasó? ¿Qué demonios…?

– ¡No! – Respondo casi gritando. Tengo que medirme… – Quiero decir, no… Es que iré con Beryl y pues… una vez ebria empezará a incomodarte. – Genial. No pudiste haber dicho una excusa mejor.

– Bueno… Ya nos veremos luego. No creo que siga aquí para cuando regreses. – Se relaja y se deja caer en la silla.

– Claro, nos vemos.

Me doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar lejos de ella, pero me llama repentinamente. ¿Qué querrá?

– Jaja, perdona. Quería decirte que si llegas a ver a mi amiga, dile que su mejor amiga Ami necesita que venga urgentemente. – ¿Había necesario en hacer énfasis a "mejor amiga"? Las chicas de hoy…

– Claro… Pero no soy adivino. Al menos dime cómo es su físico o el color de su vestido. – ¿Querer un trago es mucho pedir? Esta mujer cree que soy su mensajero…

– Alta, rubia, pelo suelto, escote rosado hasta por los suelos, rostro angelical y cuerpo de infarto. ¿Necesitas más información? – Pregunta mientras me guiña un ojo. ¿Acaso cree que me fijaré en su "mejor amiga"? Aunque si lo pienso mejor…. si Beryl no me hace caso, podría ser una buena opción.

Sólo quiero irme de una buena vez. Ni siquiera sé si terminaré encontrándola… Deben de haber un millón de mujeres con esas características en esta inmensa fiesta. – No, gracias. Si la encuentro, le avisaré de tu parte… Nos vemos.

Al fin, soy libre. Me separo de ella y empiezo a caminar lejos de ese lugar sin regreso. ¿Qué aprendí de esto? Que nunca debo conversar con una extraña a solas sobre mi vida detrás de la puerta; si le sigo la cuerda, malinterpretará las cosas y pensará que quiero algo más con ella. Y sobre la excusa del tema de conversación… No me la creo. Apuesto que es una de sus facetas para victimizarse por sus preguntas inquietantes, y así engañar a los demás… Y la "mejor amiga"… de seguro ni existe. Me vio la cara por completo.

Me dirijo entre la multitud en busca de la fuente de comida. Toda esta rara experiencia me ha dejado sediento de champán.

Quiero distraerme, o me aburriré más de lo que ya estoy… Es verdad… ¿en dónde se habrá metido Beryl? No es que me importe mucho en el lugar en que esté, pero también tengo que hacerme respetar,… no puede ir de un lugar a otro con cualquier hombre, o terminará poniéndome los cuernos y seré la burla en la facultad.

Cojo dos copas de vino y deambulo entre la multitud, esperando encontrarme con Beryl o algún rostro familiar… Pero nada… Todos son completamente desconocidos para mí.

Empiezo a ver entre las personas, buscando con la mirada a la "mejor amiga". No veo absolutamente a nadie con esas características, solo unas cuántas rubias pero con vestidos de diversos colores excepto el rosado.

Me parece ver a alguien con la misma descripción que me dio Ami. Es más, tengo el presentimiento de que es alguien familiar… Camino hacia donde está para calmar mis dudas, pero siento la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro que me impide seguir, mientras veo a la muchacha alejarse. Bueno, no es que sea algo importante…

– ¡Darien! ¡Muchacho! – Me sobresalto por la aparición de esa repentina voz… Volteo y me encuentro con el rostro de felicidad de mi tío… ¿Qué milagro habrá pasado para que esté así de alegre? No han pasado creo que ni 15 minutos…

– Ah, tío, eras tú… Me asustaste… – Digo

– ¿Te asusté? ¿Desde cuándo Darien Shields se asusta? – Pregunta y se echa a reír a carcajadas… ¿Pero qué es lo que le sucede?

– ¿Has visto a Beryl? – Pregunto. Necesito saber si la ha visto por alguna parte… Ya quiero largarme.

– No, pero con ese humor que tienes de seguro ya se habrá marchado hace rato. – ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?

– ¿Tío estás ebrio? – Le pregunto. Él no es de esos viejos que suelen beber, y en una fiesta mucho menos.

– Muchacho no es para tanto, era sólo una broma… – Claro…

– Una mala broma, tío. – Le respondo, rodando los ojos.

Entonces cambia de tema repentinamente… – A propósito… Quiero que me acompañes.

– ¿A dónde? – Pregunto expectante.

– Tú sólo ven… Quiero que veas a alguien. Seguro es otro socio de la empresa que quiere que conozca. Como yo heredaré el negocio mientras Rei se prepara para dirigirlo, tengo que ir acostumbrándome a ver los rostros amargos de los socios cada cierto tiempo.

– De acuerdo… – Respondo rendido. Pero recuerdo que sigo sosteniendo las dos copas de vino que cogí previamente. – Pero antes, tengo que devolver esto. – Digo mientras le menciono mis manos ocupadas.

– No hay que desperdiciar esa calidad de vino. Mejor dámelo para yo beberlo. – Me dice mientras va acercándose ya para reclamar lo que cree que le pertenece.

– Por supuesto que no, tío. Se puede ver de lejos que ya has bebido demasiado. Dile a ese tal socio que venga aquí mientras yo dejo esto. – Declaro mientras volteo y trato de orientarme.

– ¿Socio? ¿Qué socio, Darien? – Llego a escuchar la pregunta de mi tío, mientras me voy alejando de él. La gente empieza a moverse de un lado a otro y me irrito. No puedo escuchar lo que me dice por el parloteo de la gente.

– ¡Tío si siempre traes socios para que los conozca! ¡¿Hay alguna otra razón para que me llames?! – Grito para que me escuche, pero creo que es inútil. La música ha subido su volumen y el movimiento de la gente.

– ¡Darien! ¡Cuidado! – Logro escuchar. Volteo para tratar de oírlo mejor pero es imposible. ¿Cuidado de qué? No entiendo.

Entonces comprendo a lo que se refería: Mientras redirigía mi mirada hacia la fuente de comida, una muchacha de cabellos rubios corría sin razón alguna y se estaba chocando con la gente que bailaba, sin poder seguir su camino. Y es donde noto, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aterrizo en el suelo junto a la chica, y veo que las copas del vino que llevaba en mis manos, estaban intactas en el pasto verde; sin embargo, gotas del líquido llegaron a manchar su vestido.

Al parecer, ninguna persona a nuestro alrededor se dio cuenta de nuestra desgracia; sin embargo, si seguimos en el suelo, nos aplastarán en cualquier momento. Así que, apenas me levanto, le ofrezco la mano a la chica que sigue echada en el césped. Ella me corresponde y, de un tirón la llevo lejos de la multitud, hacia un lugar apartado, sin preguntarle si se encontraba bien, o al menos haber visto su rostro.

No opone resistencia, ya que sabe que lo que hizo estaba mal. ¿Quién correría con tacones y una falda que parecía una serpiente por la longitud, en medio de una fiesta donde el suelo sólo era pasto?

Pero admito que yo también estuve mal. No veía por dónde caminaba y me tropecé con ella. Hubiese evitado ese accidente si sólo la evadía y la seguía, sujetándola de los hombros para que dejara de correr y prevenir otro mal momento.

Una vez me detengo con ella, le ofrezco un pañuelo para que se seque las gotas de vino que aún resbalan por su reluciente piel…

Espera un minuto...

– _Alta, rubia, pelo suelto, escote rosado hasta por los suelos, rostro angelical y cuerpo de infarto._

Alta, rubia, pelo suelto, escote rosado hasta por los suelos y cuerpo de infarto… Esta chica tiene todas las características. ¡Encontré a la "mejor amiga"! Y yo que pensaba que me habían tomado el pelo… Quién lo diría… Ami no estaba tan loca después de todo…

Sin embargo, no he visto su rostro aún. Sigue con la mirada abajo, mirando un punto inexistente. Me da curiosidad verla… ¿Será un _rostro angelical_ como lo describió la peliazul?

– Disculpa, ¿eres la "mejor amiga" de una tal Ami Mizuno?

– ¿A-Ami? Sí, soy yo… – Pregunta tartamudeando, mientras levanta su cabeza.

No puedo creerlo…

– ¿Serena?


End file.
